


Harry Potter and the Unknown Family

by SoCalGirl28



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Nobility, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: Harry Potter thought he was alone in the world, until he finds out he's far from it. Join him as he discovers the truth of his family.*Harry Potter and the Cousins* (changed the title because I saw another fic with a similar one.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! I changed the title... its still the same fic tho...

Harry was overwhelmed. Not three months ago a giant had come to the Dursley's and explained that he, plain old Harry Potter, was a wizard. And not just any wizard, a famous one. His parents hadn't died in a car crash, they had been murdered by a wizard so evil no one would speak his name. Harry was famous for stopping that wizard, though no one knew how. It had been a whirlwind day, and by the end of it Harry had forgotten to ask Hagrid how to get on to the platform. It was just as well he had gotten to Kings Cross Station thirty minutes early.

He had just been about to ask a station attendant when he heard a boy shout.

"Come on Dora, we're going to miss the Hogwarts Express!" 

Harry saw a platinum blonde boy dart towards the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He was followed by a teenage girl with vibrant pink hair. 

The teenager laughed, "Drake, slow down. Let's wait for mum and Auntie, we're half an hour early. No need to rush."

The blonde boy, Drake, pouted and said "I know but Hogwarts." 

Just then 2 ladies came around the bend. They were obviously sisters, though one was dark haired and the other blonde. 

The blonde one turned to Drake and said, "What have we told you about wandering off? And shouting about Hogwarts?"

"We have to be discreet because muggles don't know about magic." Drake said sullenly, "Sorry mum."

Muggles? Hogwarts? These had to be magical people, thought Harry. 

He pushed his trolley towards them and said, "Excuse me? Do you know how to get to the platform?" 

"Oh Merlin." Said the pink haired teenager, Dora. 

"Yes we can help you on the train, Harry." Said the dark haired woman. 

"You know who I am?"

Then he muttered to himself, "Of course they do, I'm famous."

The dark haired woman laughed, "Well yes, you are famous. But that's not how we know you."

Harry looked at her closely, "How is it exactly you know me then?"

Dora laughed incredulously, "Come on, you're our cousin of course."

"Dora." Reprimanded her mother.

"Sorry mum. Just a bit excited. It's little Harry. I haven't seen him since I was five."

Harry was astounded, these people were his relatives? How was this possible? Why hadn't he known them his whole life?

"You're my cousins?"

"Yes," said the blonde haired woman, "Harry, I'm Narcissa Black, this is my sister Andromeda Black Tonks. You may call us Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andi, if you wish. This is my son Draco, and my niece Dora. Your grandmother on your fathers side was Andi and I's aunt. Your father James was our first cousin."

Harry almost felt like crying. He had family in the Wizarding World! 

"So you knew my parents? You knew me when I was a baby?" 

"Yes, we did." Said Aunt Andi.

Harry smiled.

"Come on, let's get the kids on the train." Said Aunt Cissa.

"Okay Harry, all you have to do to get on the platform is walk straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten." Said Dora.

"It's best to run when you do it." Added Draco.

Harry ran through the wall that separated platforms nine and ten. When he opened his eyes on the other side, he saw a beautiful scarlet steam train that had 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side. Behind him came Draco, Dora, Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andi. 

Andromeda and Narcissa loaded the three kids, and their things onto the train. To Harry's surprise, his aunts gave him a hug goodbye. 

"Now Draco, Dora, we expect you to explain things to Harry here. Dora look out for your younger cousins. Don't forget to write us, that includes you as well, Harry." Said Aunt Andi.

The whistle blew, and the train started down the tracks. Harry was off on an adventure. An adventure that had already changed his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"We must contact his remaining family." Said Narcissa to Andromeda when they got home from the train station. 

"Yes, I agree. Shall I write the letter or you?" 

"You should write it. Graves may be retired, but I don't know how he would react to a letter from me." Narcissa said.

"Very well." Said Andi as she sat down at her desk and began to write. 

_Dear Mister Graves,_

_My name is Andromeda Black Tonks. I have been named Proxy for the Black Family as our Head of House, Lord Arcturus Black, is currently ill and our Heir is underage._

_I am writing in regards to your Great-Grandnephew, Mr. Henry "Harry" Potter, Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter._

_It has come to my attention that Mister Potter has no knowledge of his heritage nor much knowledge of the Wizarding World itself._

_My daughter, Nymphadora Black Tonks, as well as my nephew, Heir Draconis Black, have begun informing him of his heritage. But as the Black Family hold such infamy in Britain, we thought it best to contact his other closest living relatives._

_We hope you view this letter well, and will make plans to receive custody of young Mr. Potter._

_Best Regards,_  
_Andromeda Black Tonks, Healer_

Andi sealed the letter in an envelope, and called for her owl, Athena.

"To the International Mail Service, Percival Graves." 

\----

"So what did your mum mean by explain everything to me?" Harry asked as the three of them walked down the corridor of the train, looking for a compartment.

"Well, I assume you don't know much about your family, since you didn't even know we were cousins. Here." Said Dora as she pulled the two boys into a empty compartment. 

"I didn't even know I had family, except for mum's."

Dora scowled.

"I guess we will have to tell you as much as we know about your family, as we can." 

"I'll start!" Said Draco, "Hi, I'm Draco Black. I'm your second cousin. Now I should warn you that you will probably hear bad things about me, as my father was a Death Eater. But he was arrested when I was a baby, and is currently in prison."

"What's a Death Eater?"

Dora and Draco looked at each other. 

"They were followers of You-Know-Who. Don't worry about Draco though, his mum divorced his dad shortly after You-Know-Who was killed. You should watch out for other Death Eater children though."

"Okay."

"Now did you talk to Gringotts and claim your title?"

"Umm, no? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well Harry," began Draco, "You're the sole Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"Noble?" Asked Harry, shocked.

"Yes, your family on your fathers side goes back almost two thousand years. Your father was Lord Potter before he died." Explained Draco. "You hold a seat in the House of Lords, and one in the Wizengamot, which is the equivalent to Parliament."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I dunno." Said Draco, frowning. "If you had been raised Magical then you would have been taught everything. In Formal events you'll be referred to as Heir Potter until you claim your Lordship, and then you'll be known as Lord Potter. I'm in a similar situation. I'm the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I'm known as Heir Black in Formal situations. Our great-grandfather Arcturus is Lord Black. "

"We have a great-grandfather still alive? All three of us?"

"Yeah. It's how we're related. Our mums and your dad have the same Grandfather. The Head of the Black Family, Lord Arcturus Black." Said Dora. 

A Grandfather. Harry had a grandfather still alive, and Magical at that. Harry couldn't believe it. How had he not known that? Why hadn't his grandfather come to save him, as he used to dream?

His thoughts were interrupted by a red haired boy who came into the compartment. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Said Dora.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Dora Tonks."

"Draco Black."

"Blimey, are you really?" Said Ron to Harry. "Do you really have the scar?"

"Yes." Said Harry, pulling up his bangs and showing his scar.

"Wicked."

"Not really." Said Dora, "How would you like it if you had a reminder of your parents murder on your forehead for the rest of your life?" 

"Sorry." Said Ron, frowning. "Never thought of it like that."

"It's okay." Said Harry.

"I've heard of you too." Said Ron, turning to Draco.

Draco looked at Ron apprehensively, "You have?"

"Yeah. You used to be a Malfoy but now you're a Black."

"Mum didn't agree with You-Know-Who, but there was little she could do before he was killed." 

"And you?" Said Ron eyeing Draco.

"I don't agree with him either. Take a look at Harry's mum. She was a Muggleborn and was considered the brightest and most powerful witch of her generation." 

Ron relaxed.

"She was?!" Exclaimed Harry. 

"Yes. I'm sorry you don't know that." Said Draco.

"How about we move on to a lighter topic, eh?" Said Dora, "What House do you think you runts will be in?" 

"Gryffindor." Said Ron, "Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Said Draco.

"I knew that, little dragon." Said Dora.

Draco looked outraged, "Don't call me that anymore! I'm not six!"

Dora laughed and ruffled Draco's hair. 

"Where do you think you'll be, Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I dunno." Muttered Harry.

"Lets see. Where have your family been Sorted?" Said Dora, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Ah yes. Your mum and dad were in Gryffindor as was your grandfather and great grandfather on the Potter side. Your grandmother Dorea and Great-Grandfather Arcturus on the other hand were Slytherins. Your great grandmother on the Potter side was American and went to the American school. They have a Sorting system similar to us, but I can't remember the details."

"So I think either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Said Harry, smiling. 

"Hey!" Said Dora in mock anger. "How about some Hufflepuff love, where I am?"

The three First Years laughed at her melodramatics as the train rolled up the English countryside.

\----

Over in America it was early morning. A man and woman were just waking up when suddenly the fire in their fireplace turned green and spat out a letter. 

"Percival? Were you expecting something?" Asked Seraphina Piquery-Graves, onetime President of MACUSA.

"No, I wasn't." The man, Percival, said as he checked the letter for Curses. "Lets see who could be writing this early."

The room went silent as he read the letter. 

"It's from the Black Family in England, regarding my nephew Harry."

"I thought Dumbledore was taking care of him." 

"Apparently not. They say he knows nothing of his heritage or the Magical Community. I suppose this means he hasn't been getting our gifts."

"The poor dear. Shall we go to England?"

"Yes, I think we shall." Said Percival finally.

"Well then. Muffy." She called.

"Yes, Mistress?" Said a House Elf with big floppy ears and bright blue eyes. 

"Please prepare our things for an extended stay in England." 

"Yes Mistress."

"That final, huh?" He asked.

"I don't see any point in delaying. If we hadn't been talked out of it, we would already be living in England." 

"We should investigate into who's had him. Dumbledore told us he was well taken care of when we tried to gain custody before. But the question is now, where has he been all these years? We should contact the others. I'm sure Queenie, Jacob, Tina and Newt would love to help."

"Oh, I'd say they will probably enjoy turning Britain on its head. They seemed to enjoy doing it to America." Said Seraphina with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So regarding the family things.... it'll be included in the story but I'm going to give some background so people understand. And remember peeps this is FANON not CANON ... 
> 
> So in my universe Arcturus Black had 3 kids. 
> 
> The oldest is Walburga who of course married her cousin Orion Black. I'm not going to get into their marriage but Orion is the son of Arcturus' brother. They had two kids Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus. Now I'm keeping with the timeline of the books so Sirius won't break out of prison until 3rd year. But I will say that yes Draco is the Heir right now, but Sirius wasn't actually cast out of the Family because Walburga doesn't have that power, only Arcturus, who is the Lord and Head of House does. While Sirius' mother may be Dark and hate Sirius for being Light, Arcturus is Grey and runs the House of Black as Neutral. 
> 
> So middle child is Cygnus who married Druella Rosier and had 3 kids himself. The eldest is of course Bellatrix LeStrange. Who had no kids in this universe! I have no idea if people are considering Cursed Child as Canon or not but I've seen it, I've read it, and I've honestly read WAY better fan fiction. It ain't no JKR. 
> 
> Second eldest is Andromeda Tonks. I don't know what she did in Canon but in this 'verse she's a Healer. Andromeda was disowned by her father BUT not by her Head of House Arcturus. So both her and Tonks are part of the House. 
> 
> The youngest is Narcissa who married Lucius Malfoy. Now in this universe Narcissa divorces Lucius when she gets the chance. In my 'verse her loyalties started shifting before Draco was born, when she was previously pregnant but lost the baby after being Crucioed by Voldie at one of his meetings Malfoy dragged her to. Then Regulus saw the light and warned her Voldemort was mad as a hatter. So Voldemort falls, and she immediately petitions Arcturus for a divorce stating the miscarriage as the reason. Arcturus agrees, and Narcissa testifies against Lucius in exchange for immunity. Narcissa takes Draco and moves in with the Tonks'. There she learns that all that blood purity nonsense is propaganda made by purebloods hoping to retain their power. I'm probably not going to get into this much as Narcissa wouldn't like talking about and so it wouldn't be brought up. Arcturus makes Draco his Heir based on the information that Sirius is guilty. 
> 
> The youngest of Arcturus' children is Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter. I had that written out before we learned about Fleamont and Euphemia. And I like making all of the parents generation Cousins. So I moved Fleamont and Euphemia to Harry's great-grandparents. And I made Euphemia a Graves because I wanted them connected and plus have you seen Colin Farrell? Had he been younger and had different eyes he totally could of been Harry or James. 
> 
> So that's about it for the background of the Black Family, and thus Harry's family. I'll go more into it later because Arcturus dies in Harry's second year.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had found the train ride to Hogwarts to be the most fun he had ever had.

Waiting in the side room of a great big castle was less fun, and more daunting. He didn't like being separated from his older cousin, despite her reassurances. At least he had Ron and Draco with him. 

Finally Professor McGonagall came back into the room. 

"We're ready for you, follow me." 

They moved in lines of two into a Great Hall where the ceiling looked like the sky outside.

Harry heard a bushy haired girl whisper, "Its enchanted to look like the night sky."

They stopped in front of an old ratty hat on a stool. The hat sang a song about the four Houses. 

Then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Now when I call your name, you will come up here. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses." 

"I'm going to kill Fred. He said we had to wrestle a troll." Muttered Ron.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and began. 

"Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Draconis."

Harry looked at his cousin who was even paler than before, and whispered "good luck."

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the Hat.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terrence."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione." 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Macmillan, Ernest."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Macdougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malone, Roger."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Midgen, Eloise."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Moon, Lily."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up to the Hat, butterflies in his stomach. Dora gave him a thumbs up as Draco nodded and smiled at him. People all around him were whispering. 

"Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

He sat on the stool and whispered to himself, 'Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.' 

'Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? What about Slytherin? You could be great, you know.' The Hat said in his head.

'Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.' Harry repeated.

'Very well.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said out loud.

Harry took a deep breath, relieved, handed the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall, and ran towards the Gold and Red table where twin red heads were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" 

Finally, Professor McGonagall got the school under control and continued the Sorting. 

"Rivers, Oliver."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Roper, Sophie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Runcorn, Alfred."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

Finally it was Ron's turn, and he turned green as he heard his name. But the Hat wasn't on his head more than five seconds when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The long Sorting ended, and it was time to eat.

\----

The next morning saw Percival and Seraphina in the International Portkey Office of MACUSA. They were taking an international portkey to The Menagerie, Newt and Tina Scamander's home in England. 

By the time the portkey stopped spinning, Percival was on the floor groaning, "I hate portkeys."

Newt smiled as he helped Percival off the ground, "International ones are the worst."

The Menagerie certainly lived up to its name. It was filled with all sorts of Magical Creatures. There were Occamy's in a nest by the wall, and Percival could see a Niffler behind the couch. He reminded himself to keep an eye on his valuables. 

"Welcome!" Said Newt cheerfully, clasping his hands together.

"Thank you." Said Seraphina.

"So, you're taking custody of the Potter boy?" Asked Tina.

"Yes." Said Percival, "I don't see any point in delaying. He can have Christmas with the Family this way."

"Should we investigate his living situation?" Tina asked.

"Yes. We should. But it needs to be done officially by an unbiased investigator." Replied Percival.

"How about Amelia Bones? Suggested Newt, "She's Barty Couch Sr's replacement. Theseus says she's unbiased and fair."

"You're sure she'll be unbiased? I seem to recall she was friends with James." Asked Seraphina.

"Yes. She has great ethics. Regardless, it'll be hard to find someone who didn't know Harry's parents." Said Tina.

Percival finished filling out the papers to take custody of Harry, then he Flooed over to the Ministry of Magic. He made his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and knocked on Amelia Bones door. 

"Enter."

Percival walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Director Bones, I am Percival Graves. I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?" 

"Yes, you may. Take a seat." She said, indicating the chair in front of her desk. 

"May I put up privacy wards?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Said Madam Bones, taking out her wand. "So what can I do for the former Director of Magical Security at MACUSA?"

"I was hoping you could investigate a living and custody situation of a relative of mine?"

"Do you have the paperwork?" 

Percival handed over the papers and watched as her eyes went wide.

"You're filing for custody of the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Don't call him that!" Percival snapped then sighed, running his hand over his eyes. "I apologize Madam. But calling him by that awful moniker makes him seem like more of a thing than a 11 year old boy."

"I understand Mr. Graves. So your filing for custody Mr. Potter. May I ask why?"

"His remaining cousins here in England contacted me. They were concerned when they realized he had no idea of his heritage nor much of the Wizarding World at all. And while I understand why Professor Dumbledore hid Harry in the No-Maj world to begin with, I believe it is time for Harry to return to his family in the Magical World."

"I agree. The Wizarding World was in an uproar after the downfall of You-Know-Who but as Mr. Potter has returned to Magic by going to Hogwarts, perhaps it is time he returns here fully."

"I am Mr. Potter's closest relation other than the Blacks. I have spoken to them, and they agree it would be best if I took custody."

"Very well. We will investigate his living situation, and talk to the muggle guardians about transferring custody to you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days after the talk with Amelia Bones that Percival got a letter asking him to attend a meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

He prayed Harry's situation wasn't similar to that of Credence Barebone's. He knew that Harry at least wasn't an Obscurial, otherwise he never would have received a Hogwarts letter. 

As he walked through the Ministry, he couldn't help but notice the Magical Statues of the Fountain. The creatures all looked adoringly at the Wizard, as though in awe. It made Percival feel disgusted. If there was one thing he had learned from Newt, it was that all beings were equal. Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob had taught him that. They had changed the opinions of MACUSA with that thinking, now the Brits needed to learn that lesson too.

He walked into Madam Bones' office and sat down. 

"So what have you found out?"

Amelia sighed, "Please don't Hex the messenger." 

"I promise to keep control of my emotions."

"Professor Dumbledore took Harry to Lady Potter's muggle relatives after _that_ night, while the Wizarding World was still in an uproar."

"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to stay there." Commented Percival.

"No. After the deaths of Mr. Potter's parents, he was supposed to go to either his godmother, Lady Alice Longbottom, or his godfather, Sirius Black. Alice Longbottom was incapacitated along with her husband a week after You-Know-Who's downfall." Amelia began.

"I'm aware. They reside in a permanent care ward of St. Mungo's, correct?"

"Yes. Dowager Lady Longbottom could have filed for custody on behalf of Frank and Alice, but as she was already dealing with one traumatized baby..."

"She didn't want to deal with another." Concluded Percival.

"Correct. Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban for betraying Lord and Lady Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I never saw that coming. James and Sirius were more than first cousins, they were brothers." Commented Percival.

"No one saw it coming, I know I didn't."

"Please, continue."

"Now, Professor Dumbledore was worried if Andromeda Tonks petitioned for custody, Lucius Malfoy would do the same on 'behalf' of his wife. This was before Narcissa Black testified against him." 

"And he would have won over Andromeda, yes?"

"Unfortunately." Amelia grimaced.

"Seraphina and I were next in line to obtain custody, but we were talked out of it by Professor Dumbledore. He said when he went to check on Harry for us, he found an impressive set of Blood Wards protecting the house."

"There are Blood Wards at the residence."

"So its best if Harry stays there?" Percival asked.

"No. They aren't very strong at all. In talking to Petunia Dursley, we found out that any love she held for Mr. Potter evaporated the moment he performed Accidental Magic. The Blood Wards are there but could be easily over powered."

"So he would be safer say, behind the Wards of Peverell Castellum?"

"I thought that was a myth." Said Amelia skeptically.

"It's no myth. The Potters are descended from the Peverells. Though no one has lived in the Castellum in over a hundred years."

"How do you know about it?"

"Fleamont told me. Charlus was also debating hiding behind the Wards during Voldemort's reign, but hiding isn't really the Potter way."

"The Wards of Peverell Castellum are rumored to rival Hogwarts." Amelia said in astonishment. "Why didn't James and Lily hide there?" 

"I can only assume young arrogance."

The room went silent for a bit then Percival said, "How was Harry treated there?"

"They weren't physically abusive. Neglectful, yes. They only fed him one meal a day, he wore hand me down clothes and slept in a cupboard under the stairs." She paused, "There is also evidence of emotional abuse. Mr. Dursley called him a 'freaky brat' when interviewed. I believe that it's common to insult Harry and his family any chance they get."

It was all Percival could do to control his emotions. How dare they treat his nephew like that? How dare they treat _their_ nephew like that? 

"I want to speak to them." Said Percival through clenched teeth.

"I can take you there, but you need to swear an Oath not to harm them." 

"Fine, right now?" Asked Percival.

"If you'd like."

Percival took his wand out of its holster and said, "I, Percival Graves, hereby swear not to harm the No-Maj family known as the Dursley's. So Mote Be It." 

There was a flash of white light. 

"The Dursley's still need to sign the forms, but they have agreed to sign over custody to you. If you would like, we can go now."

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

"I'll Side-Along you."

With a *POP*, the two left the Ministry. 

They arrived in an alleyway off Privet Dr. As they walked up the street towards Number Four, Percival took in the scenery. 

Everything was almost exactly the same, even the flowers in the lawns. What was the No-Maj saying, "cookie cutter?" There was no personality, and it grated on him.

"Here." Said Amelia.

They knocked on the door, which was answered by an extremely thin and horse faced woman. 

"In!" She snapped, "Before someone sees you."

She lead them towards the kitchen, and it took all of Percival's strength to reign in his Magic when he saw the cupboard under the stairs. 

"Give me the papers." Said Mrs. Dursley once they got into the kitchen where a whale of a man sat.

"So we're finally getting rid of the freaky brat, then?" The whale sneered.

Percival contained his rage until both of the Dursley's had signed the papers, which disappeared with flash.

"Congratulations, Mr. Graves, Mr. Potter is now your Ward." Said Amelia.

"Why are you willing to take him?" Asked Petunia.

"Why do you care? If you must know I am his great-grandmother's younger brother. On his fathers side, of course." Said Percival.

"Liar. You can't be more than 70 years old."

"The more powerful the Witch or Wizard, the slower they age and the longer they live. I've known Magicals to live up to 200 years old naturally, Mr. Dursley." Commented Amelia.

From what Percival could remember Lily telling him, the Dursley's loved and respected No-Maj power. What he was going to tell them would blow their minds.

"I have a few words to say to you, and then we will be on our way."

"Say your piece and leave, we want nothing more to do with you freaks." Said Petunia.

"How dare you treat your nephew, your blood, the way you did." 

"Who are you to-" began Mr. Dursley, his face turning a fetching shade of purple.

"Silence!" Roared Percival, "You know Lily loved you until the day she died? And that's how you treat her legacy? Her son? Her flesh and blood?" 

Petunia bowed her head in a rare show of remorse.

Percival continued, "And I dread to think how Parliament would react to the treatment of one of their own?" 

"Parliament?! Why the bloody hell would they care what happened to the brat?" Snapped Mr. Dursley.

Percival grinned a feral smile, "Didn't you know Harry is the Duke of Lennox? He holds a seat in the House of Lords. Did you know the Crown is aware of the Wizarding World, as are most Peers and the Prime Minister? The land of Balmoral was gifted to Queen Victoria herself from the Wizarding World; the lands were originally part of Hogwarts School where your nephew currently attends. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

With that Amelia and Percival left Number Four, Privet Drive forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the Balmoral lands as originally being part of Hogwarts lands because of the POA movie. Hermione says Dufftown isn't that far from Hogwarts. Dufftown is forty miles from Balmoral, I figure Hogwarts is somewhere in the middle. 
> 
> I had the Crown know about the Wizarding World because well its the Crown, of course they would know. Just like the Prime Minister knows. The Prime Minister is supposed to tell the Queen everything. But I feel like she would know, and have to reassure every new PM. Yes the Royal Family will probably have a part in this. I'm drawing from lots of different Fanfics. Royal Ward inspires me, as does A Marauder's Plan, and Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage. They're awesome fics. 
> 
> I have most of the Peers know about the Wizarding World because some of the Noble Houses hold titles in the Muggle World too. I think that it'd be a secret passed down from Lord to Lord from before the Statute of Secrecy.
> 
> Oh, also "Castellum," Castellum is the word from which we get Castle. Its Latin and basically means Castle, I feel like the Peverell Family would use the old words.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had been at Hogwarts for almost a week when he received a letter from an owl he didn't recognize. It wasn't Aunt Andi's or Aunt Cissa's. It was a majestic Europe Eagle owl with orange eyes. Tied to its leg was a letter addressed to Harry in handwriting he didn't know.

"Wait!" Draco said from the Ravenclaw Table as Harry reached for the letter.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Do you know how many people want you dead? Don't ever touch a letter that could be Cursed." 

"Oh. I didn't know you could do that."

"Yes. Hold on, I'll get Professor Flitwick." 

Draco ran up to the Head Table and came back with the short Charms Professor.

"Well, it's good you asked me to check this out, Mr. Potter, considering who you are." Said Professor Flitwick with a squeaky voice.

"It wasn't me, it was Draco's idea."

"5 points to Ravenclaw for thinking of other students safety." 

The Professor then proceeded to check Harry's letter for Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes. Finding nothing he turned to Harry and said, "Its clean, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." Said Harry.

"You're welcome."

Harry turned to Draco and said, "Thanks Cousin, I didn't know getting letters could be dangerous in the Wizarding World."

Draco nodded, "Once you have your Head of House ring, it will tell you if a letter is Cursed. Or if your food is poisoned."

"Brilliant! I wonder who the letter is from."

He took the letter from the owl, who pecked him gently on his finger, and flew out of the Great Hall. 

The writing on the front of the letter said:  
_Mr. Henry J. A. Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter._

"Henry J. A.? My name is Henry? What does the A stand for? I thought my middle name was dad's name?"

"You didn't know?" Asked Draco.

"No. I thought my name was just Harry James Potter. I have a second middle name?"

"Well Harry is a nickname for Henry. It's Pureblood Custom to have a proper name and a nickname. The proper name has to have some tie to your ancestors. For example my full name is Draconis Regulus Black. My middle name is for my godfather, Regulus Black, mum's first cousin; who died after convincing my mother to change sides during the War. But everyone just calls me Draco. Dora's the same way. Her full name is Nymphadora Lyra Tonks. Nymphadora was the name of our great-great-grandmother on the Black side. But everyone just calls her Dora." Explained Draco.

The two boys heard a shout from the Hufflepuff Table, "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Dora walked over to the Gryffindor Table, her hair a bright red. 

"Sorry Dora." Said Harry, "Draco was telling me about proper names, I didn't know I had one."

"Well," said Dora, sitting down next to Harry as Draco took his other side, "I remember when you were born. Lily and James had the hardest time agreeing on a name." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lily wanted to name you after her father who had recently died. His name was Harrison but everyone called him Harry."

"So why isn't my name Harrison?"

"Harrison isn't a Wizarding name, and while your father was progressive, he still believed in upholding the less extreme traditions. So they compromised. Henry is an old Potter family name, and they agreed to call you Harry to honor your muggle grandfather."

"Wow. I had no idea. Do you think..." Harry trailed off.

"What?"

"Do you think that's the reason Aunt Petunia never called me Harry?"

Dora's hair went from pink to red to purple.

"I'm sorry, but maybe."

"How come I have two middle names?"

"James had two middle names as well. His full name was James Charlus Fleamont Potter, but everyone called him Jamie. Lily wanted something for your second middle name to be just your own. So they gave you the full name of Henry James Alexander Potter."

Harry rolled the name around in his head. It was a long name, but he liked it.

"Why don't you read your letter?" Said Draco, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I kind of want to read it in private."

Dora grabbed Harry and Draco's shoulders, dragging them from the Great Hall, and leading them into an empty classroom.

"Do you want to read it out loud?" Asked Dora.

"Sure." Harry began.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You don't know me as the last time we met you were only a year old. My name is Percival Graves and I am your Great-Great Uncle from America. I recently have obtained custody of you from your Maternal Aunt. I would like to arrange a meeting between you, my wife and I. I shall be contacting Headmaster Dumbledore to arrange the meeting. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Your loving Uncle and Aunt,_

_Percival and Seraphina Graves"_

Harry had more family! He felt like crying. All his life he thought he was unwanted and alone. But here were all these people coming out of the woodworks who loved him. He was overwhelmed with gratitude. Not only was Magic real and amazing, but the Wizarding World had given him a home and a family, at last.

"Percival Graves?" Said Dora in amazement, "I've heard of him! He used to be the Director of Magical Security at MACUSA!"

"MACUSA?" Asked Harry.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America." Said Draco.

"He was like the Police Chief of America." Explained Dora.

"Oh. That's wicked." Said Harry, "When do you think I'll get to meet him?" 

"I don't know. You should probably write back. After class. Draco and I will help you. Now come on, we've all got class." Said Dora, ruffling Harry's hair as he stuffed the letter into his book bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you all noticed that at the Sorting, McGonagall used full names. not nick names? I had Harry instead of Henry because I feel like Dumbledore had it that way because everyone would recognize Harry but not Henry. After all, he's called Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Not Henry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.


	6. Chapter 6

"So can you tell me more about the Graves'?" Asked Harry as he, Ron, Draco and Dora sat in the library doing their homework. 

It had been six weeks since Harry had first received the letter, and had begun a conversation back and forth with Percival and Seraphina. 

Percival, Uncle Percival, had said that he was going to try and visit the weekend of Halloween. This weekend. Harry had learned that Halloween was when his parents had died. Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina were going to take him to see his parents graves when they picked him up. Harry was both nervous and excited. 

He was nervous because he knew very little about his newfound Aunt and Uncle. What if they were like the Dursleys? Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andi had both sent him letters to reassure him. They said that the Graves' were wonderful people. It had helped a little, but Harry was still anxious. 

Dora looked up from her Charms homework, "I don't know much, I've never met them. What do you want to know?" 

"Anything you know about Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina. They're coming here this weekend. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Okay. So I told you that Mr. Graves was the Director of Magical Security at one point, right? Well, Mrs. Graves? She was the President of MACUSA around that time. She helped capture the Dark Lord Grindelwald in the 20s."

"No way! That's wicked!" Exclaimed Ron, looking up from his Potions book. 

"Who's Grindelwald?" Asked Harry.

Draco looked up from his Transfiguration essay, "He was a Dark Lord before You-Know-Who. He hurt a lot of people from the early 20s until 1945, when Headmaster Dumbledore defeated him."

"Wow. So that's why Professor Dumbledore is famous?" 

"Yep." Said Dora, "Back to your work, now. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can gossip." 

The three boys groaned and got back to work, leaving the discussion behind.

\---

"So you're picking up Harry this weekend?" Asked Newt.

The Graves' and the Scamander's were sitting in the parlor of The Menagerie. They were awaiting the arrival of the Kowalski's (Queenie, Jacob, and their daughter Cora), who were coming for a visit. 

"Yes. We'll be taking him to the apartment in London first, and then to Gringotts to claim the Potter Lordship like he should have when he turned 11. Then off the Godric's Hollow to see where his parents are buried. Can you believe that cow of an aunt never took him?"

Tina snorted, "I saw the report Madame Bones wrote up. I believe it."

"Ah. They're here." Said Newt, clasping his hands together.

A car was pulling up the winding driveway towards the house. 

"It's just Queenie, Jacob, and Cora this time, right?" Asked Seraphina.

"Looks like they brought Robert with them. I thought he was staying in London this time. I wonder why he took off work to come?" Commented Tina. 

"Guess we'll find out." Said Newt, opening the front door. 

"Teenie!" Squealed Queenie.

"Hello Queenie." Smiled Tina as she was thrust into a hug hard enough to break her ribs.

"Hello again, Jacob." Said Percival.

"Nice to see you, chum." Said Jacob, "I've brought breakfast pastries."

"Oh, yum." Said Seraphina.

Queenie and Jacob had moved to England in the Summer of 1930 to avoid the repercussions of Rappaport's Law. They married and lived their lives in England where their relationship was tolerated. Even though the Law was repealed in 1965, Queenie and Jacob had refused to move back to a country that had denied their love.

"Everyone, you remember our daughter Cora?" Queenie gestured to the woman standing beside Jacob.

Cordelia or Cora as she preferred, was the daughter and only child of Jacob and Queenie. She had brown eyes and curly brown hair that was a bit unmanageable. She had been born a Squib, and generally stayed in the Muggle World where she had met her husband.

"Hello, it's so good to see everyone again! It's been years." Cora smiled, "Does everyone remember my husband Dr. Robert Granger?"

The dark skinned man lingering in the doorway waved, "Hi."

"How are young Hermione and Nathaniel?" Asked Tina.

"Teenie, guess what? My grandchildren have magic! Hermione went to Hogwarts this year, and Nathaniel starts in her Third Year!" Queenie exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! She'll be in the same year as Harry Potter. Percival and Seraphina just took custody of him. Rolf starts next year, and Benedict starts the same year as Nathaniel."

Rolf was Newt and Tina's oldest grandchild. His father was their oldest, Milo. Benedict was their second eldest grandchild, the son of Newt and Tina's second son and last child, Ethan.

"This is fantastic! He'll have some of the family with him there." Said Newt.

"More than you think, actually." Commented Seraphina.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cora.

Percival smiled, "Adelaide decided to send Sophie to Hogwarts as well. Her husband wanted her to go to his Alma Mater before..." 

Adelaide was Percival and Seraphina's youngest. She had come over to Britain at the height of the War with Voldemort to help the Light. She fell in love with an Order of the Phoenix member named Timothy Roper. They had only been married for two years when Sophie came along. Then a week after the downfall of Voldemort, Timothy had been killed by a Death Eater after he had let his guard down. 

Percival was drawn back to the present by Queenie clearing her throat. 

"Perhaps we should write Harry, Sophie, and Hermione and let them know they have each other. They might as well get used to seeing one another, they'll be spending Christmas together."

"That's an excellent idea, Queenie!" Said Seraphina.

"I would feel better knowing that Hermione has someone she could turn to if need be." Said Robert. 

"I'll write Harry. Sera, do you want to write Sophie?" Asked Percival.

"Yes, I shall. I'll send a letter to Adelaide too."

"Well, I'll write Hermione, if I could borrow an owl?" Said Cora.

"Maybe we should buy one, dear." Said Robert.

Cora smiled at her husband.

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed Newt, "I have a few owls that I have nursed back to health after being injured. They're looking for good homes."

With that, the eight friends got to work on their letters to their families.

\---

Harry had just sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor Table for breakfast when the screeching of the Post Owls came. The giant orange eyed eagle owl named Zeus that belonged to Aunt Seraphina and Uncle Percival came soaring down. It dropped first a letter in front of Harry and then to his confusion dropped one in front of Sophie Roper. Harry shook it off and opened his letter. 

_Dear Harry,_

_We wanted to let you know that we will be picking you up on All Hallows' Eve after the Feast. You'll be staying the night with us at our apartment in London. The next morning we plan to take you to Gringotts so you can claim the Potter Lordship. And then, we shall be taking you to see your parents._

_We wanted you to understand that though we are far away, your family is still with you._

_You know of your cousins, Draco and Dora, on your grandmother Black's side._

_On your great-grandmother Graves' side you have our granddaughter Sophie Roper. I believe she is in Gryffindor with you._

_There is also the granddaughter of family friends. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is the granddaughter of two of our closest friends._

_Both Sophie and Hermione should be receiving letters from all of us. We hope that all five of you look out for one another._

_We will see you very soon._

_Love,_

_Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina_

More family? Thought Harry as his eyes caught Hermione's over their respective letters. This World never stopped surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Nathaniel thing... he's an OC obviously but kinda not really. Apparently JKR was going to give Hermione a younger sister but eventually wrote her out. I changed a girl to a boy and gave Hermione a little brother. I chose Nathaniel as it's a Shakespeare Name like Hermione's. That and I've been watching alot of Legends of Tomorrow... His personality will be based on Nate's.
> 
> Obviously there are gonna be some OCs as I've given people children...


	7. Chapter 7

Percival Graves looked up at the intimidating castle of Hogwarts. He had come on this brisk evening of Halloween to pick up Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore had agreed to let Percival take Harry for the weekend. They had had a long conversation that had devolved into shouting. Dumbledore thought Harry was safer at the Dursley's. Percival would admit that he had lost his temper at that. He had ended up throwing Amelia Bones' report literally in his face. 

After both Headmaster Dumbledore and Percival had calmed down, Dumbledore looked at the report and agreed that Harry would be safer with Percival. Especially if he was behind the Wards of Peverell Castellum.

He walked up the path towards the Entrance Hall. Hogwarts was just as beautiful as Ilvermorny. Though Hogwarts was several hundred years older, it did not show it. Harry had described it as an amazing and gorgeous place. He had said that he felt more at home at Hogwarts than he ever had at the Dursley's. Percival hoped to change that. He wanted to make sure that Harry felt he had a home with both him and Seraphina. 

He was walking into the Entrance Hall when he heard the children's screams, and saw them streaming out of the Great Hall in massive numbers. He looked around the corridor quickly and grabbed the first Prefect he could find by the arm, a dark haired girl wearing robes lined in dark green, making her a Slytherin. She looked at a loss for what to do.

"Prefect, what is going on here?!" Percival shouted to be heard over the children's terrified yells.

"Sir, somehow a Troll got into the dungeons. We're evacuating to our Common Rooms." 

"What is your name, young lady?" 

"Ramona sir, Ramona Fawley." 

"Miss Fawley, why are you not evacuating your charges?"

The girls face turned sour, "Sir, the Slytherin Dorms are in the dungeons. If I took the kids down there, it could be a massacre." 

Percival grimaced. Did no one think of the Slytherins because they were a "Dark" House? 

"Stay here, in the Great Hall. I'll erect some Wards over the doors to protect you." 

Relief blossomed over Ramona's face, "Thank you, sir."

Percival drew out his wand from his cane (he had walked with one since Newt Scamander had rescued him from Grindlewald in 1926), and locked the Great Hall doors.

" _Cave Inimicum_ "

" _Fianto Duri_ "

" _Tergora Inpenetabiles_ "

He finished with the Impenetrable Charm. At least now about a hundred and fifty children were safe. If only he could keep the other three hundred and fifty or so, safe as well.

He sighed and laid his wand flat on his palm. "Point Me Harry Potter." 

He followed the wand, which pointed this way, and that. It led him to a girls bathroom on the first floor. What on Earth was Harry doing here?

\---

After receiving their letters; Harry, Hermione, and Sophie met in a disused classroom on the second floor.

Hermione had brown hair that was a bit frizzy, with waves of curls. Her skin was caramel colored and she had brown eyes with golden flecks in them. Her beauty made up for her buck teeth in Harry's opinion.

Sophie was slightly tan with straw colored hair and bright blue eyes. She was just as pretty as Hermione, but from what Harry could tell, their personalities were complete opposites. 

Hermione was never afraid to speak her mind, and speak it loud. Sophie was soft spoken, and seemed shy to bring up her opinions. 

Dora had found them the empty classroom so they could talk in private, and get themselves sorted out. 

"So, you're my Cousin?" Asked Harry.

"I guess so." Said Sophie, biting her lip. "Grandfather never told me. I wonder why."

"Probably to protect Harry. And you. If people knew you were related, they could use you to get to him. And we were young back then." Hermione said.

"Did you two know each other before Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"We met a couple of times when we were kids. At family things and such. But I didn't know Hermione was going to be at Hogwarts." Said Sophie.

"Me neither! Mother was ever so pleased, she's a Squib, you see. Not that there's anything wrong with being a Squib or a Muggle! My dad's a Muggle." Said Hermione, grinning. 

"Do you remember when someone turned Grandmother's hair pink? Mum thought it was me, but it might of been you." Sophie giggled.

"You know, I think it was me. I'll have to apologize to Aunt Seraphina. I'm sorry, you got blamed." Hermione looked contrite. 

Harry felt left out. Here was the family he could have grown up with, like Dora and Draco. He felt cheated. This was his real family, not the family who hated him for existing. 

Sophie looked at Harry's face and realized what he was thinking. She grabbed him suddenly in a hug. 

"Don't worry Harry! Soon you'll have stories like that too! I promise." 

A tear fell from Harry's eye, and he quickly scrubbed it away before anyone could see. This was the first real hug he could remember, though he knew from Dora's stories that it wasn't his first. 

Hermione caught his eye and he knew he hadn't been subtle enough. She nodded her head, gave a small smile, and cleared her throat.

Sophie let go of Harry. "I'm glad we're all in the same House." She said.

"Me too. Though the Hat did consider Ravenclaw." Said Hermione. 

"It considered Hufflepuff for me." Said Sophie.

"Slytherin." Said Harry.

They grinned at each other. 

"So." Said Hermione.

"Would you both like to join my Study Group? It's just Dora, Draco, Ron, and I."

"I would love to." Said Hermione.

"I'll think about it. Do you guys talk a lot? Cause I like quiet when I work." Said Sophie. 

"We sometimes do. It takes Dora usually to pull us back on track."

"I can't wait." Said Sophie with a smile. 

\---

Percival found Harry, Hermione, Sophie and three other children holding off a fully grown Mountain Troll. How the Troll got from the dungeons to a girls bathroom was mystery for later. 

"Remember Ron! Swish and flick!" Shouted Hermione from behind a sink. 

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Shouted the red haired boy who must of been Ron. 

The trolls club lifted into the air. The Troll seemed mesmerized by it, and Percival saw his opening. 

Just as the club fell on the Troll's head, Percival shouted, " _Confringo_!" 

The club knocked out the Troll as Percival's spell sent it flying back into the wall on fire. 

Suddenly he had six pairs of eyes on him. 

"Grandpa!" Shouted Sophie.

"Uncle Percival?" Said Harry and Hermione.

"Hello, children."

Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open, and in stumbled Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape. 

"What is going on here?" Sputtered Professor McGonagall.

"I'd like to know that as well, Deputy Headmistress." Said Percival sternly, "I come to Hogwarts to pick up my Ward for the weekend, and I find five First Years and one Sixth Year holding off a fully grown Mountain Troll."

"Explain yourselves, all of you." McGonagall demanded. 

All six children started speaking at once. 

"One at a time." Said Percival, holding up his hand. 

"It was my fault, sir!" Shouted the red haired boy. 

"What's your name, lad?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Did you let the troll into the Castle?"

"No!" Shouted Ron, outraged. 

"Then it's not your fault." Explained Percival.

"But it is, sir! I said something rude to Hermione, and made her cry. It's why she was in the bathroom when the Troll came."

"And none of you thought to grab a Prefect or Professor?" Sneered Professor Snape.

"We tried Professor, but Percy Weasley wouldn't listen. And all the Professors fled to the dungeons." Said a yellow haired teenager, who must of been Nymphadora Black Tonks, Harry's Cousin. 

"I shall have to talk to him. This is completely unacceptable, all of you could have been killed!" Said McGonagall.

"Ron's quick thinking, and Uncle Percival's spell saved us." Said Harry. 

"Be that as it may, 15 points from Gryffindor and two days detention for upsetting a fellow student and putting her in danger." 

"Yes, Professor." Ron looked glum, but resigned to his fate. 

Professor McGonagall continued, "5 points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." 

The six students grinned at each other.

"Now Mr. Graves, Professor Dumbledore has told me that you are here to pick up Mr. Potter for the weekend."

"Yes, I am here to pick up Harry. But that is not what I am focused on at this precise moment. I mean no offense, Harry. I need to know how a Troll got into the dungeons. As well, why you sent all the children to their Common Rooms when Slytherin House is in the dungeons."

The Professors looked astounded at themselves.

"You are right, Mr. Graves. We uncomprehendingly sent students into danger. I pray none of them are injured." Said Professor McGonagall.

"They're okay." Said Percival, "I Warded them into the Great Hall when I came in."

"Oh thank Merlin."

"Now I would like a minute with the children."

"Of course, Mr. Graves. Will you see that they get to their dorms before you leave?"

"I'll escort them back to their Dormitories." 

The three Professors left the bathroom as Percival turned to the children. 

"Now we can say a proper hello."

"Grandpa!" Shrieked Sophie, jumping into his arms. 

"Hello, darling." Percival said, wrapping his arms around her.

"That was very reckless, going up against a fully grown Mountain Troll. You could have been killed, all of you. But under the circumstances, I am very proud of all of you."

Percival let go of Sophie and headed towards Harry. He passed Hermione, and patted her on the shoulder. He got in front of Harry and stopped. He knelt down on his knees and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

"Harry."

"Hello, Uncle Percival." Said Harry, nervously.

Percival smiled at him, "You know, you look almost exactly like your father?"

"Except I have Mum's eyes. Hagrid told me."

"You also have her ears, and her lips. You seem to have inherited your great-grandmothers nose. It skipped a generation, James had his mother's nose."

Harry smiled, "Great-Grandmother Graves'?"

"That's right!" Smiled Percival, "Do you notice something we have in common?" 

Harry looked at Percival closely. His hair was salt and pepper. But he could see similarities in it. It was dark in places, the same color as his. There were slight curls, and it was a bit messy. 

"We have the same hair! And the same nose!" He exclaimed.

Percival nodded, "It is so good to see you again. The last time I saw you was your first birthday. It's the last time Sophie and Hermione saw you as well." 

"We knew him when we were babies?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. All three of you also knew Mr. Weasley here, a Mr. Neville Longbottom, and a Miss Luna Lovegood. All six of you used to be in the same play group as your parents were either family or in the same social circle. There are so many things we need to discuss, Harry. So many things you should have known growing up. But that is for later."

Harry wished they could discuss it now, but he could feel exhaustion creeping in. Taking on a fully grown Mountain Troll was no small feat. He yawned.

"Let's get everyone back to their Dorms. Miss Tonks, I presume?" Percival said, standing up and turning towards Dora.

"Yes, sir. This is Draco." She said, pointing towards the platinum blonde boy. 

"It's very nice to meet the both of you. Will you lead the way, Miss. Tonks?"

"Sure." Said Dora, her hair turning hot pink again.

"Let's start with Ravenclaw. Then to Gryffindor. Harry and I will escort you to Hufflepuff last."

"Sounds good."

"Lead the way."

With that six children and one adult began their journey through the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a little bit of FanCasting I wanna do.
> 
> Ian Mckellen as Dumbledore - So I've always pictured him as Dumbledore. He was going to take the part after Richard Harris died but Harris didn't like how he acted, and Mckellen decided not to take the part out of respect for him. 
> 
> Zendaya as Hermione - Okay, obviously she'd need a British accent. After Cursed Child, I saw Zendaya in Spider-Man: Homecoming and I thought 'Hermione!'
> 
> Paris Jackson as Sophie - Again, obviously she'd need a British accent. But that's how I pictured her. 
> 
> For FBWTFT cast can stay the same. We didn't really have a book to base the character off of, so I picture them as the same but older.
> 
> About the students being send to their common rooms... I know a lot of people write Hufflepuff being in the dungeons too but I have their common room being in the basement, one level above the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival sighed as he pulled a quilt over Harry, sound asleep on the bed. 

Harry had practically fallen asleep standing up in the Gryffindor Common Room. The adrenaline of the day had faded fast, and he was exhausted. After Harry had said goodbye and Percival had given Sophie and Hermione hugs; he had hit Harry with a Featherweight Charm, picked him up and settled him on his hip. Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

It brought back so many memories of when he was a baby. Percival and Seraphina had come over from America to see their new grand baby. Sophie had been five months old, and Harry had been about two months. They made sure to stop by the Potter's place as James' parents had died before their wedding, and Lily's had died just after. They had found a frantic James and Lily because Harry had Colic, and no one could get him to stop crying. Percival had taken Harry from Lily, put him on his shoulder, and started marching back and forth. It was the only thing that had put him to sleep. They stayed for a month with James and Lily, and Percival had become the 'Harry Whisperer.' Percival regretted that they had not taken him after his parents deaths. 

Percival had to pull himself out of the bittersweet memories and remember that Harry was here with him now, safe in his arms.

He escorted Dora Tonks back to her Dorms, and then took Harry to the Headmaster's Office where he was allowed to Portkey to their apartment in London. 

He left the room they had set up for Harry and headed back towards the kitchen where Seraphina was waiting with a cup of tea. He took it, went to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Seraphina sat down beside him, and took his hand. 

"They fought a Troll?" She asked.

"Yes. Five First Years and a Sixth Year." He groaned.

"Mercy Lewis." Seraphina swore, and released a breath through her teeth.

Percival heaved a hysterical laugh, "We'll have to have a talk with him in the morning. Until then, I suggest we get as much sleep as possible. This kid is going to keep us on our toes. Jamie is laughing at us in the great beyond right now, I just know it."

\---

The next morning found Percival, Seraphina, and Harry sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Seraphina smiled at him, and Harry quirked his mouth up at her, not knowing quite how to react.

Harry had so many questions. But he was nervous to ask them. Rule number one in the Dursley household was 'Don't ask questions!'. And he didn't want to swatted at like Uncle Vernon used to when Harry disturbed his morning paper reading. Uncle Percival was stern looking, like Uncle Vernon, but so far he had been nice to Harry. He gathered his Gryffindor courage.

"Uncle Percival?" Harry asked turning towards him. 

"Yes?" Said Percival, turning the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"You said we had a lot to discuss. I was wondering if we could talk about it now?" Asked Harry quietly.

Percival folded his paper and put it down. 

"Do you have an idea of where you'd like to start?"

"You said there were things I should of known growing up?" Said Harry, biting his lip.

Percival heaved a heavy sigh, "Yes. Ideally there are things you should of known. The Wizarding World for one thing. Even if you weren't being raised here, you still should have been aware of it. There is also, I believe you're aware of your Lordship?"

"Yes. Cousin Draco told me. He said I hold a Seat in the Wizengamot?" Harry sounded out the word. "And one in the House of Lords? How do I hold a seat in the House of Lords? I'm only a Lord in the Wizarding World, right?"

"You hold a seat in the House of Lords because you are the Duke of Lennox in both the Magical and No-Maj Worlds."

"I'm what?" Breathed Harry.

"Yes. Your family has held the Title in the Magical World since 1100, and in the No-Maj World since 1553 when it was awarded to the Potter Family in the No-Maj World by Queen Elizabeth I."

"I mean he told me, but I'm a Duke? An actual Duke?" 

"Yep. During King Arthur's time, your Family held the Dukedom of Mercia. Though all Magical Families at the time lost their Noble titles from backlash of Camelot falling. It was only years later did William the Conquer reward those families who currently hold Dukedoms, the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, for holding the Wizarding Community together during the unrest of the past 500 years." Said Percival.

"King Arthur was real!?" Harry exclaimed

"Yes. He lived in the early to mid 500s. Merlin was real too, though he was only a few years younger than King Arthur. According to legend your Family is descended from King Arthur's sister, Princess Morgana Pendragon-LeFay, though that's not been verified."

"You can verify things that go that far back? Why hasn't it ever been verified ?Wait, wasn't Morgana supposedly evil and didn't she cause the fall of Camelot? That's what I've read in the legends." Asked Harry.

"Morgana herself wasn't evil. Her son Mordred was actually responsible for the fall of Camelot because he tried to usurp the throne believing he was entitled to rule. He killed his mother and uncle in order to rule. It hasn't been verified because if you _were_ descended from Princess Morgana, you would be eligible for the Throne of Camelot. King Arthur died without a child, Princess Morgana was Heiress Presumptive. We can verify ancestry back 2000 years. We use a Magical scroll that can identify through blood your lineage. No Potter has done the lineage that far back because Magically, if it were true, they would automatically become King or Queen of Albion." Explained Seraphina.

"Mordred is the reason Magical Families lost their titles, he used Dark Magic to kill Arthur and Morgana. The No-Maj revolted, and there was a purge of Magic from the Kingdom. Wizards went underground and didn't come back out until the 1000s." Said Percival.

Then Harry realized that he had been distracted by the fact all the stories he had read were true. He was a _Duke_ , "I can't be a Duke! I don't know how to act or what to do! I'll make a fool of myself." He panicked. 

__

__

__

"Harry, breath." Said Seraphina, rubbing his back. 

__

__

__

"Your great-grandfather, Lord Black, wants to see you. I'm sure that lessons on Estate Management and Etiquette can be arranged. I'm positive he would like to help as you are the Secondary Heir to the Black Title and Estate." Said Percival

__

__

__

"Secondary Heir? What does that mean?" Said Harry, scrunching up his nose.

__

__

__

"It means that, Merlin forbid, should something happen to young Heir Draco Black, you would inherit the Black Title as well as the Potter Title. You would become Lord Potter-Black, the Duke of Lancaster and Lennox."

__

__

__

"What? Why? What about Dora?" Said Harry, he wasn't sure how he felt about inheriting _one_ title, let alone the possibility of another.

__

__

__

"Unfortunately with the Laws in the United Kingdom as they currently are, Miss Tonks would only inherit if there were no male heirs." Said Seraphina, frowning. MACUSA had done away with those Laws years ago. Britain really needed to get with the times.

__

__

__

"Well that's not fair!" Said Harry.

__

__

__

"You hold a Seat in the Wizengamot and the House of Lords, Harry. _You_ could change those Laws when you come of age."

__

__

__

"When do I come of age in the Wizarding World?" Asked Harry.

__

__

__

"Well there are many different ways of looking at it. You became Lord Potter, the Duke of Lennox at fifteen months old when your father was killed. But, you can not sit on your seat in the Wizengamot until you are fifteen years old. The average Witch or Wizard comes of age at seventeen but because you are the Duke of Lennox, you will be emancipated automatically when you claim your seat. However while you are Lord Potter, Duke of Lennox in the No-Maj world, you can not claim your seat in the House of Lords until you turn twenty one." Explained Percival.

__

__

__

"Okay. So I have four years to learn everything I should have known growing up in the Wizarding World?"

__

__

__

"Essentially, yes."

__

__

__

Harry groaned, and laid his head on the table. How was he supposed to do this? He had a hard time wrapping his head around this. One minute he's plain old Harry Potter, then he's Harry Potter, famous wizard; and now he's Harry Potter, the Duke of Inverness. 

__

__

__

"I can't do this!" Exclaimed Harry.

__

__

__

"Yes, you can." Said Seraphina reaching over and ruffling his hair. 

__

__

__

"We will be with you every step of the way. Starting at Gringotts. We should get going, or we'll miss our appointment. Rule number one kiddo, never upset a Goblin."

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Dukedom of Lancaster belongs to the Crown. I'm borrowing it for this fic. 
> 
> I will probably borrow some more Dukedoms, Earldoms, and possibly a Marquess or two. I will say that there are Twelve Noble and Most Ancient Houses and they are called that because they 
> 
> a) Hold a Title in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds.  
> and  
> b) They were the Original Twelve from the Wizards Council that predated the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> I'm trying to stay British here, but feel free to Britpick if I mess things up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Harry's first time Apparating, and boy was he he nervous. From what he'd been told, it was basically teleporting. Dora said it felt like being squeezed through a toothpaste tube. 

Uncle Percival grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hold on tight to my arm. And don't worry about Seraphina, she'll meet us there." 

Harry grabbed Uncle Percival's arm, and closed his eyes. There was a *POP* and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Percival reached down and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him up. 

"The first time is always the hardest."

"That was awful." Said Harry, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"You'll get used to it." Said Percival, brushing the dirt off Harry's back. "It's how most adult Magicals travel." 

Harry ignored that bit of information for the time being, and looked around his surroundings. They were in an alley off of Charing Cross Road, no more than fifty feet from the Leaky Cauldron. 

There was another *POP* that made Harry jump, but it was only Aunt Seraphina. 

"Are we ready?" Asked Aunt Sera.

"Yes. Let's go." 

They walked across the street to the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered the establishment, Harry noticed it was less crowded than last time he'd been here. Uncle Percival nodded at Tom the Barkeep, whose eyes had gone wide again at the sight of Harry. 

They managed to avoid anyone noticing Harry, and reached Gringotts just in time for his appointment. 

They walked up to a teller and Uncle Percival cleared his throat. 

"Yes?" Growled the Goblin behind the counter. 

"We are here to see the Potter Account Manager." 

"One moment." Snarled the Goblin.

He went to the Bank Manager at the end of the hall, and gestured at Harry. The Bank Manager nodded his head a couple of times and called forward another Goblin.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Uncle Percival, confused.

"I have an account manager? But I only have the one vault."

Uncle Percival looked at Harry in slight confusion before realizing what he meant.

"You have more than just your Trust Vault, Harry. The vault you visited is only supposed to last you until you are Lord Potter. You have two other vaults here at Gringotts. The Main Vault, where most of your money is stored. And your Family Vault, where items owned by the family but not used are stored."

The Goblin led them into a back room of the Bank. 

The sign on the door read, "Goldrock, Potter Account Keeper."

The Goblin leading them knocked on the door and a voice from within croaked, "Enter." 

Percival, Seraphina, and Harry entered the room to the sight of the oldest Goblin any of them had ever seen. He had fuzzy wisps of hair on his scalp. His eyes showed a keen intelligence. 

"Ah!" Said Goldrock, "Young Master Henry. How wonderful to see you all grown up, and not spitting up on the floor of my office."

Harry blushed, "I spit up on your floor?" 

"Yes. Although as you were only four months old at the time, I forgave you for the offense. I presume you are here to claim the Potter Lordship?"

"Yes, he is." Said Uncle Percival.

"Very well. Sit, I will just be a moment." 

Goldrock went into a side room as Percival, Seraphina, and Harry sat down in the chairs provided in front of Goldrock's desk.

Goldrock came back five minutes later carrying a marble bowl. In the bowl was a silver knife, a long piece of parchment, and an old leather bound book. 

He got to his desk and unloaded the things from the bowl, organizing them by size.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I will need a drop of your blood for the Ritual Bowl, and a drop on the Heritage Parchment. Are you familiar with the Traditions and Rituals regarding Family Magic?" 

"Um, no." 

"I figured that was the case. I've brought the Potter Family Grimoire. It has the Traditions and Rituals within its pages." Explained Goldrock.

He handed the old leather bound book to Harry. It had a Crest imprinted on the front. Set on a Sapphire Blue background, it had two stags facing each other with a wand and a sword crossed in the middle. Written underneath the Crest was _Amor et Animo Vincit Omnia._

"What does that mean?" Asked Harry, running his fingers over the words. "I recognize that it's Latin, I learned some in Primary School, but I don't know what it says."

"It means, Love and Courage Conquer All. It's the Potter Family, at one time, the Peverell Family, Motto." Said Percival.

"Peverell?" Asked Harry.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell became extinct in the male line several hundred years ago. The House of Potter was an Ancient House that inherited the Noble title from the House of Peverell about 500 years ago. The House of Potter inherited the title, estate, and Family Magic of House Peverell, and adapted its Motto to include Peverell's. It was originally 'Love Conquers All' but when they added Peverell's Motto, it became what it is today." Explained Goldrock.

"The Family Magic changed as well didn't it? It adapted to the Potters, correct?" Asked Seraphina.

"Yes. Originally, the Peverell Family Magic took the form of a Thestral, but when it combined with the House of Potter, it changed to a Stag."

"Family Magic?" Asked Harry.

"That is something that is unique to Britain." Explained Percival. "Legend says that when Merlin died, he gifted his magic to twenty Magical families who he knew were loyal to King Arthur. They had stuck by their sides through war and uncertainty, and were rewarded for it when Merlin died with Family Magic. It can be called on in times of need for Protection, for Judgement, and for Rituals. It gives an extra boost of power to the Head of House if needed. When called it takes the form of an animal that represents that House. They are all Noble and Most Ancient Houses, of which twelve remain to this day. After King Arthur's death, Albion was thrown into chaos. The twenty families bound together and formed the precursor to the Wizard's Council which the twelve remaining Houses would go on to form, later."

"Yes. Excellent lesson, Mr. Graves. You know much of Britain's history." Commented Goldrock.

"My nephew Charlus told me in the event I would take Custody of his son James. I'm glad he did, it means I can tell Charlus' grandson all that he should have learned growing up." 

Harry ran his fingers in awe, over the Crest that was his Family History. He felt a sharp prick on his index finger, and the book glowed golden under his hand. 

"Ow!"

"Apologies, Mr. Potter. The book needed to your blood to recognize that you are, in fact, a Potter. Thus, it will now allow you access to its pages." Said Goldrock.

"Okay. So, what am I looking for exactly?" Asked Harry, flipping through the pages. 

"The Family Magic Ritual pages. Place your hand on the cover of the book and think clearly of what you want."

Harry did as he was told and when he opened the book again, it was to a chapter entitled, Family Magic. 

"Should I do as it says?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. Follow the instructions precisely." Said Uncle Percival.

Harry read the instructions slowly, as so not to get anything wrong. He grabbed the silver knife off the desk, and slit his palm over the Ritual Bowl. 

"Familia Magicae. I, Henry James Alexander Potter, hereby claim the Lordship and Titles of the Dukedom of Lennox; by Blood, by Magic, by Law, by Right. I swear to uphold the Family Values and Govern the Family honestly and fairly. So I have Sworn, So Mote Be It."

There was a bright flash of golden light. A golden stag arose from the Ritual Bowl and starred at Harry. Harry starred back. The stag bowed his head, and vanished. In its place, sitting in the bottom of the bowl, was a ring. 

It was gold, with a Sapphire sat into it. Stamped in gold on the Sapphire was a P. It was a large ring, clearly meant for a man. But when Harry slid it onto his ring finger, it resize to fit him. 

"No, Harry." Said Percival, "This is a Signet Ring. It goes on the pinkie of your left hand. It signifies you are your Father's Heir. You've probably seen pictures of Prince Charles with a ring on his pinkie for the same reason, he's his Mother's Heir."

"Oh. That's what that ring Prince Charles wears is." Said Harry, moving the ring to his pinkie where it shrunk even smaller.

"Congratulations, Harry. You are now officially Lord Potter, the Duke of Lennox. Though you've been that in the No-Maj World since your father died." Said Percival. 

Harry smiled at Percival, and looked down at the ring that had once been worn on his father's hand. 

"Now Mr. Potter, I need only a drop of blood on the Heritage Parchment. It traces your Bloodline back a thousand years. It will allow us to know if you are eligible to inherit another estate."

"Is that possible?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. But it is unlikely. This is routine but it's very rare something else will show up."

Harry took the knife that he had laid on the desk. He took the tip of the knife and pricked his finger, allowing a single drop of blood to fall on the parchment.

The blood soaked into the parchment, and black lines started to form. Names formed on the page, starting with Ignotus Peverell on his father's side. On his mother's side however, the lines started with Rowena Ravenclaw. 

Harry gasped, "I'm related to a Founder of Hogwarts?"

"It would seem so." Said Aunt Seraphina, looking over the parchment. "It looks like you're descended from one of her daughters."

"I didn't know the Founders had kids." Said Harry.

"I believe the Longbottoms and Weasleys are descendants of Gryffindor. The Smiths are descendants of Hufflepuff, and very proud of that fact. It is believed that the Slytherin line, through the Gaunts, has died out." Explained Goldrock. "The Ravenclaw line has thought to be extinct for the last 800 years." 

"Apparently not. It looks like Rowena had two daughters. Helena, who died childless. And Diana, who had a daughter herself, who started the Evans line." Said Percival. "It must of turned No-Maj at one point, becoming Magical again with Harry's mother, Lily." 

"It doesn't mean anything more for me, does it?" Asked Harry, apprehensively.

"It means you inherit the Ravenclaw Vault here at Gringotts. But, you do not inherit another Lordship, which is what I presume you are speaking of. Only the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor lines have Lordships. They were both Noble and Most Ancient Houses that brought the money needed to open Hogwarts. You do have a hereditary seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The Longbottoms as descendants of Gryffindor hold a seat, as do the Smiths as descendants of Hufflepuff. The rest of the Seats are elected by the public every 7 years." Said Goldrock. 

"The Weasleys don't have a seat?" Asked Harry. "You said they're descendants of Gryffindor too." 

"The Longbottoms are direct descendants of Godric. The Weasleys are descendants of his sister, Yvaine. They only inherit the seat if the Longbottoms die out." Said Goldrock.

They looked back at the parchment as it was finishing its work.

"Fascinating." Murmured Goldrock.

"What's fascinating, sir?" Asked Harry, worried. The last time someone in the Wizarding World had said that, it had been Mister Ollivander, who had told him his wand was the brother wand of Voldemort.

"Your Mother, it seems, was not truly Muggleborn. Her Mother was Lucy Pevensie, whose grandmother was a Witch. Most Wizards are unaware, that while she is technically a Squib, she was a subject of a prophecy in another World. A Magical World called Narnia."

"I thought that World was a myth." Commented Percival.

"Perhaps to Wizards. But us Goblins know the truth. Narnia is very real, though it is also known by another name. Avalon. It's where most Magical species come from. Even Wizards like yourself. Our ancestors crossed Worlds thousands of years ago. The truth fell into myth and legend, but we Goblins remember."

"Wait a minute. I've heard of Narnia. It was in a book series I read when I was younger." Said Harry, "Lucy Pevensie was a character. You're telling me she's real, and was my grandmother?"

Goldrock smiled, "That book series was written by the son of Susan Pevensie, your great-aunt. They are the stories he was told as a child by his mother. She became estranged from the family in her later years. Her stories to her son were her way of connecting with them."

"But Lucy Pevensie was a Queen in the stories." Cried Harry.

"In Avalon, perhaps. But not here in England. Were you to go to Avalon, or Narnia, whichever name you prefer for the same Realm; you would be considered a Prince of Narnia. But, no one from this World had gone there in many years and it's doubtful you will ever have a chance to use that title. Though, you should know that us Goblins recognize your Grandmother as our Queen. We are from Narnia, and once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. You will be reconized as a Prince, but only by us, as only we remember." 

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. This was a lot. Had his Mother known she was technically a Princess? He was positive that Aunt Petunia didn't, though he was curious as to what her reaction would be. Delight or horror, he guessed, leaning more toward horror considering it was a Magical Realm.

"Do I inherit anything else from my grandmother in this World?" Asked Harry.

"The Pevensie's do have a Vault here. It was transferred to Lily Evans from her mother upon her majority as she was the only Magical descendant of them. There may be some interesting things in there."

They looked at the bottom of the page where Harry's name was. Listed below his name was what he was set to inherit.

_Henry James Alexander Potter, Prince of Narnia, Duke of Lennox, Earl of Stinchcombe (According to Law, as Lord Potter is underage, Mister Percival Matthew Graves is Lord Regent until age 15)_

_Mother: Lady Lily Joanna Potter née Evans, Princess of Narnia, Duchess of Lennox, Countess of Stinchcombe_

_Father: Lord James Charlus Fleamont Potter, Duke of Lennox, Earl of Stinchcombe_

_Godmother: Lady Alice Beatice Longbottom née McKinnon, Duchess of Ross, Countess of Ardmenach_

_Godfather: Mister Sirius Orion Black, Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter née Peverell (Through Father, Lord James Potter)_

_Tertiary Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Through Paternal Grandmother, Lady Dorea Potter)_

_Head of the Honorable House of Ravenclaw (Through Mother, Lady Lily Potter)_

_Prince of Narnia (Through Maternal Grandmother, Queen Lucy the Valiant)_

_Potter Heir Vault (39,947 Galleons)_

_Potter Family Vault (Various Items)_

_Potter Main Vault (45,580,050 Galleons)_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault (Various Items)_

_Pevensie Family Vault (Various Items)_

_Peverell Castellum (English Midlands, nearest large city: Coventry)_

_Peverell Place (Godric's Hallow, English West Country, nearest large city: Dorchester)_

_Fallow Manor (Inverness, Scotland, nearest large city: Inverness)_

_Marauder's Den (Diagon Alley, nearest large city: London)[Rented to Remus John Lupin for 1 Galleon/Month]_

_Potter House (Flintshire, Wales, nearest large city: Connah's Quay)_

_Eagle's Nest (Aberdeenshire, Scotland, nearest large city:Aberdeen)_

_Kirke Manor (English West Country, nearest large city: Bristol)_

__

"I-I own all this?" Stuttered Harry.

"Okay. I think that's enough of the history and heritage lessons, for now. I think we're overwhelming him. And we do have other places to be, today." Said Aunt Seraphina. 

__

"Yes, we should be on our way." Said Uncle Percival.

__

"Shall I owl your account information and the Family Line Scroll to you?" Asked Goldrock.

__

"Yes. We will review them went we get home and write if there are any problems." Said Uncle Percival.

__

"Very good."

__

"Come, Harry. I believe we promised we would take you to see your parents."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added things about King Arthur because I loved Merlin. It's not going to be much of a crossover, though it may come up again later.
> 
> The Chronicles of Narnia thing is, well it's because I've been watching the movies. Again, I love it, and had to add it. But it's not going to come up in this story, except in maybe a Magical painting or something. 
> 
> Maybe Harry will go to Narnia in a sequel or something, who knows? *shrugs* let's get through all 7 books before I decide what the sequel, if there is a sequel, will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry opened his eyes after Uncle Percival had grabbed his shoulder and Apparated them both. With a *POP*, Aunt Seraphina appeared by their sides.

They were standing in the middle of a small village. The houses were cozy little cottages, most with vines of ivy crawling up the sides. In the middle of the road, perhaps separating the two sides, was what looked like a War Memorial. 

"Welcome, Harry, to Godric's Hollow. The birthplace of Godric Gryffindor, the former residence of Albus Dumbledore, the Potter Ancestral Home, and until you were fifteen months old, your home town." Said Uncle Percival.

"I lived here?" Asked Harry, looking around with wide eyes. It truly was an idyllic small village, like something out of a fairytale. Cobblestone streets, cottage houses each a bit different than the other. 

"This is one of the few truly No-Maj/Wizarding towns in the world. The population of Godric's Hallow has always been evenly divided between Wizard and No-Maj. One thing you should know, Harry, is the Statute of Secrecy has never truly been implemented here." Said Aunt Seraphina.

"Implemented?"

"Enforced. There are about 200 people in the village, and as small towns are, they gossip. Magic is a secret passed down from generation to generation."

"So it's an unspoken secret?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. The No-Maj keep the secret from outsiders because it's a small town, and everyone knows everyone else."

"That's wicked." Said Harry.

Percival smiled, and then remembered why they were here in the first place. 

"Do you want to see where you lived? You don't have to if you don't want too."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

Percival guided them to a two story house in the middle of the street. The hedges were overgrown and ivy was taking over the entire front of the house. The most vivid image of all, however, was that half of the second story was missing, blasted outward. 

"This is Peverell Place. The land has been in your family since the 800s, and the cottage has been here since the 1200s. This is where you spent your first fifteen months of life, and where you most likely would have grown up." Said Uncle Percival.

Harry choked back a sob and grabbed the iron gate for support. He jumped when a wooden sign popped up out of nowhere. An inscription in gold letters was written on it. He read it aloud.

_"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only Wizard to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and a reminder of the violence that tore their Family apart."_

"The house is invisible to Muggles?" Asked Harry. 

"The Ministry of Magic is unaware that the No-Maj here know about Magic. When the Statute of Secrecy began, the Magicals protected the No-Maj here from it because they had never had any trouble and always gotten along." Said Aunt Seraphina.

"Oh." 

Harry looked closer at the sign and noticed that there was graffiti on it. 

'I'll miss you'

'Thank you'

'Merlin Bless Harry Potter'

There were more but Harry stopped reading after the first few. 

"Uncle Percival?" He asked.

"Yes?" 

"What was it like? Living here?"

"You were very happy." He said softly, "Your Mother kept a garden where she would grow basic potion supplies. And your Father had a laboratory down in the basement where he experimented."

"Experimented?" Asked Harry.

"It was War. They were in hiding. He figured if he couldn't fight, he could at least invent things to help the people who were."

"Oh. That's neat."

Percival smiled, "I believe you've figured out that you had the room that's blasted outwards?"

"Yeah. It's from You-Know-Who's curse?"

"You should call him Voldemort, Harry. The only thing you have to fear is fear itself, not a name. Or perhaps you should call him Tom, which is his birth name." 

"His birth name?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. You didn't think a mother would name her child Voldemort, did you?" Said Percival, chuckling.

Harry giggled, and Seraphina smiled. 

"Your room was across from your parents' room. On one wall, there was a Magical painting of a Wolf, Dog, Rat, Stag and Doe playing together. On the other was the Magical Alphabet. Your crib was on the wall between them, under the window." She said.

"Magical Alphabet?"

"When teaching the Alphabet, the No-Maj say 'A for Apple, C for Cat', right?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"The Magical Alphabet is a bit different. We teach it, 'A for Alchemy, C for Cauldron' and so forth."

"Really?" Said Harry, smiling. "That's so cool."

"Would you like to see where they are buried?" Asked Uncle Percival softly.

"Yes."

He led them towards the church, and beside it was a graveyard. They walked through the kissing gate into the graveyard. 

"I think they're in the back. I haven't been back here since the funeral." Said Percival.

They walked in silence looking at the gravestones.

"Uncle Percival?" Said Harry, "This one is Ignotus Peverell, my ancestor! Wow, it's really old, 1210," He paused, trying to read the old gravestone. "To 1291."

"He's the one who built your Family cottage." Said Seraphina.

They continued walking, and Harry spotted another familiar name, Dumbledore.

"Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's Mother and Sister." Said Percival, "Here we are."

In front of them was a single gravestone, twice the size as a normal one. 

Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter,  
Duke of Lennox Duchess of Lennox

Born Born  
27 March 1960 30 January 1960

Died Died  
31 October 1981 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Harry took a deep breath. His parents. 

"Its okay if you want to talk to them, Harry." Said Aunt Sera. 

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad. I'm here with Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina. I miss you both so much." He sniffed.

"Would you like to lay some flowers, Harry?" Asked Aunt Seraphina.

"We didn't bring any!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Magic, Harry, magic." Said Uncle Percival, drawing his wand.

" _Orchideous._ "

A bouquet of flowers sprung from the tip of his wand. Harry, who had done a lot of gardening at Aunt Petunia's house, recognized some of the flowers; but he wondered why Uncle Percival had chosen them.

"Uncle Percival, did you choose the flowers when you conjured them?"

"Yes. You see, in the Wizarding World, we're rather like the Victorian Era. Flowers still have different meanings, and I choose the flowers for what we wished to convey."

"What do they mean?" 

"Pheasant's Eye for Sorrowful Remembrance. Pink Carnations, I'll never forget you. Fern, for Magic and Love. Gladiolus for Remembrance. Hyssop for Sacrifice. Dark Red Roses for Mourning. Daffodils for March, your Father's birth month. Snowdrops for January, your Mother's birth month. And Larkspur, for July, your birth month. So people know they're from you."

"It's perfect." Said Harry.

"Here." Said Uncle Percival, handing the bouquet of flowers to Harry. 

Harry laid the bouquet on the grave. He kneeled there, at the foot of the gravestone for what felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes.

He started when he heard a rough voice say, "Harry? Pup?"

Percival, Seraphina, and Harry turned as one towards the voice. It had come from a man standing by Ariana Dumbledore's grave. He was medium height, with grayish blonde-brown hair. His clothes were worn and raggedy, and he was walking with a cane.

"Mister Lupin." Said Percival.

"Mister Graves?"

"Harry, this is an old friend of your parents', Remus Lupin. Remus, I believe you already know Harry." Said Seraphina.

"Hello, Harry." Said Remus. "You look quite a lot like your Father, but you've got Lily's eyes and lips." 

Harry smiled. 

"Hello, Mister Lupin." He said shyly.

"You can call me Remus, Harry. When you were a toddler you called me 'Uncle Mooey'."

"Uncle Mooey?" 

"My nickname was Moony, but you couldn't quite pronounce it." 

It triggered something in Harry's mind. A dream he had once had, or perhaps it hadn't been a dream at all, but a memory. He remembered being cuddled up on a couch, nestled into the side of Uncle Mooey, being read a tale about three brothers. He couldn't remember much more than that, but the memory gave him warmth. 

"I-I think I remember you!" Said Harry, "You were reading me this story about three brothers and you kept making shadows on the walls to show the story!"

"That was the day before Halloween. The last time I saw all three of you alive." Remus choked back a sob, "Oh, Pup."

Harry ran towards Remus and put his arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He felt the warmth he associated with the memory of him. He felt safe and warm and cared for. Remus squeezed him back, hard. He leaned down and sniffed Harry's hair. Pup. One of the last surviving members of his Pack. His inner wolf, which had been antsy since the Full Moon, settled.

Percival smiled and Seraphina smiled at the sight.

"Why don't we take this reunion back to our house?" Said Seraphina.

Remus reluctantly let go of Harry and said, "I would like that very much, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Said Percival. "You were as much of Jamie's Family as we are."

They all left the graveyard with much on their minds. And two by two, headed back to Percival and Seraphina's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ Almighty, formatting is hard. The formatting for the gravestone still hasn't come out like I wanted it too and I've tried like 5 times to get it right! If anyone knows how, please let me know!! 
> 
> Actor I like for Remus: Martin Freeman


	11. Chapter 11

Remus couldn't believe he had found him. Harry, his pup. The last remaining member of the misfit pack he had made for himself. James and Lily had been the Alpha couple, Sirius the Beta, Peter and he had been Deltas. Harry, the pack pup.

There were lone wolves, but no lone werewolves. Unlike normal wolves, werewolves didn't survive long without a pack. The only reason Remus had survived so long alone was because with James, Lily, and Peter dead and Sirius imprisoned, he was the Alpha now. It was now his job to look after the pup. And he had failed. 

Moony howled with displeasure within him. He had failed to find Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him where he had put Harry. He would only say that Harry was safe under special wards in the Muggle World. When Remus went searching in the Muggle World he couldn't find him. He knew Lily had had a sister who had married, but he couldn't remember her new name. Eventually he'd had to go abroad to find work. He promised himself and Moony that he would find Harry when he became eleven and reentered the Wizarding World. Unfortunately, the full moon had been too close to September First, and he had been in no shape to get to Kings Cross. 

Luck was on his side though. He had come to Godric's Hallow to pay respects to his pack on the tenth anniversary of their deaths. And who should he run into? His pup. 

His pup, who was with Jamie's Uncle Percival. His pup, who was too thin and shorter than either of his parents had been at his age. Moony growled with anger in the back of his mind, and he had to swallow hard so it wouldn't escape his mouth and scare Harry. That bint sister of Lily's. Remus was a smart man, he had passed his N.E.W.Ts with flying colors. He could put two and two together. Harry had been abused at his relatives' and Percival had been given custody as Harry's closest family relation in the Wizarding World. 

It was some consolation that Harry was in good hands now, though. And Harry remembered him. One vague memory, but a memory nonetheless. It worried him though. If Harry could remember from a few days before Halloween, could he remember _that_ night? Remus prayed to whatever god there was, that he didn't. 

Remus side-along apparated with Seraphina to the Graves' house. He knew that Percival knew that Harry was part of his pack. He hoped that meant as Harry's guardian, Remus would be allowed to see him. They arrived in the kitchen and Percival ushered them into the living room, calling for the family house elf to serve tea and a snack.

They sat down and immediately Harry turned to Remus asking, "So you knew my parents? You knew me?"

Remus smiled. "Yes I knew your parents and you. Your father James was my best friend and your mother was the sister I never had."

Harry smiled, "Could you tell me about them? What was our family like?"

"I can tell you a great many things about them, Harry. Whatever you want to know."

"I'd guess that Remus here knows your parents even better than we do. He shared a dorm room with your father for seven years, after all." Said Percival.

"Really? You were in Gryffindor too?" 

"Yes, I was. Harry, I wanted to apologize to you. I tried to find you after... everything. But, I couldn't."

"You tried to find me? Why?"

Remus looked at Percival and Seraphina. 

"You can tell him. It's your decision. You know we don't hold it against you." Said Seraphina.

Remus nodded and took a deep breath, "Harry, I'm a werewolf."

Harry's jaw opened and his eyes widened. 

"A werewolf? They're real?"

"Yes. In the Wizarding World there's a stigma around being one. I'm sure you've seen about the AIDS epidemic in the Muggle World?" Asked Seraphina.

"Yes?"

"And you noticed that through no fault of their own, the people suffering from it are treated poorly?"

"Yeah. It's awful, sometimes people won't even touch them. But Princess Diana does when she visits hospitals, I saw it once on the Telly."

"That's because there's nothing to fear from touching them. But the stigmatism is the same in the Wizarding World for werewolves." Said Seraphina.

"Oh. That's awful. Why do they do that?"

"Because they're scared of us like the Muggle World is scared of AIDS." Said Remus.

"I'm not scared of you." Said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. You have no idea what that means to me. But the reason I'm telling you is because my inner wolf, he views you as pack. Family. I consider you just as much my child as Jamie and Lily's. That's why I need to apologize, I let you go without much of a fight. To someone who I can now see was abusive." Explained Remus.

Harry sat next to Percival, quiet for a moment. 

"Uncle Percival told me that I was supposed to be safe at the Dursley's. That there were special wards there to protect me. Is that why you didn't fight?" Asked Harry quietly.

"Yes. Dumbledore told me that your Aunt's house was the safest place for you. I could have pushed for visiting rights, but it was unlikely I would have won them in Court, so I didn't pursue that option. Can you forgive me?"

"They wouldn't have let you see me?"

"No. it's part of the stupid misunderstanding that a werewolf would hurt a child who they see as family. A werewolf with no relation would hurt a child, but Remus' wolf sees you as pack, and would only protect you." Said Percival.

"Oh. I forgive you. You didn't have much choice, I don't think. Will you tell me more about my parents, please?"

"Gladly."

"Before you start with the stories, Remus." Seraphina looked at Percival, "We just wanted to let you know, you're invited to Christmas at Peverell Castellum with the rest of the family. Because you are family."

Harry smiled at Remus, who looked at the three of them with tears in his eyes. He had family again, he almost couldn't believe it. Moony howled with happiness in the back of his mind. He had a pack again. 

\---

"Mister Potter?"

Harry turned from where he was seated at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall to look behind him. He had been back at Hogwarts for a few days now. A boy about his age was standing behind him in Hufflepuff robes. He was tall for their age, and had dark brown hair. His jaw looked like it was slightly clenched.

"Yes?" Asked Harry.

"I heard a rumor and I was wondering, is it true that you're the Duke of Lennox?"

"Uh, yes, I am." Said Harry, "Why are you asking?"

"My name is Justin Finch-Fletchey, and I'm a Muggleborn but I believe my Father knew yours."

"Oh? How?" 

Then Harry realized, the House of Lords! 

"Your Father is a Peer?" He asked.

"Yes. My father is Michael Finch-Fletchey, the Earl of Aylesford, Lord Guernsey. As his eldest Son and Heir, I am Baron Guernsey.

Harry smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Baron Guernsey."

"Please, call me Justin, Lord Potter. My Father recognized your Family's names, you see, in one of the Magical History books we picked up. It appears we have met once or twice as babies. Father was very distressed to learn what had happened to your Family, as he had no idea. Apparently, your Father just stopped responding to letters from the House after January of 1981 and only responded a few times to Personal Letters. Then he stopped responding at all."

"Please, call me Harry. My Family went into hiding from Voldemort in January of '81. That's why he stopped responding."

"And then he was murdered." Said Justin bluntly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lord Potter." 

"Thank you, Baron Guernsey." Said Harry formally. He had received enough training from Draco to know how to be polite and address people. But, he wasn't quite sure of the Wizarding World specifics yet.

"My Father asked me to see about how you are doing. Also, my parents have a few pictures of us as infants together, if you would like to see them."

Harry smiled, "I would love that! And please let your Father know I am well."

"I'm write them and ask them to send some copies. May I sit with you?" 

"Of course." Harry pointed the seat next to him.

"Is it true you didn't know that you're a Peer until recently?" Asked Justin, sitting down.

"Yes. No one told me. In truth, it might be a good thing. If my Uncle Vernon had known, he probably would have taken all my money."

"Surely not." Said Justin with a frown.

"My Muggle relatives hated me because I had Magic. Trust me, if they'd known I was a Peer, they would have just used me to make their lives better. I'm glad they're not my guardians anymore." Scoffed Harry.

"So Potter? You hate Muggles?" Said a gleeful voice from behind them.

Harry turned and saw a dark haired girl with a pug nose in Slytherin robes. 

"I don't hate all Muggles. They're just like Wizards, some are good and some are bad. My relatives were bad. And while I dislike them, I don't hate them. Ask any Muggleborn and they'll tell you the same. We're all human." Harry explained.

"Mudbloods, just like us? How dare you with Mudblood running through your veins, say that." 

"Have care how you speak, Parkinson. Your insulting the Duke of Lennox's Mother." Said Draco, coming over from the Ravenclaw Table.

"Blood-Traitor. You have no business in this conversation." Snarled a fifth year in green robes from behind Pansy.

"You're speaking to Heir Black, Flint. Watch how you speak to someone who as an Heir is still higher rankered than _you_ , before I take offense." Said Draco calmly, flashing the Heir Ring on his left hand. "I have every right to speak in this conversation as Lord Potter is my Cousin."

"Well, I say, I don't know what this is about. But in the Muggle World, we don't speak to Peers like that." Said Justin.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood." Sneered Pansy.

Harry stood up from the table outraged. He didn't know what 'Mudblood' meant but considering Parkinson had used it to describe his Mother and Justin, both Muggleborns, he figured it was an insult.

"Pansy!" Said a dark haired fifth year Prefect, stalking over from the Slytherin Table.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled, grabbing Pansy by the shoulder.

"Phoebus! I was only putting the Half-Blood, Mudblood and Blood-Traitor in their places!"

"You insulted the Duke of Lennox and Heir Black! You've been spending too much time with Mother." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

He turned to face Harry and Draco. Harry noticed he had an Heir's ring for one of the Ancient Houses on his finger. 

"I'm Phoebus Parkinson, Viscount Paston, Heir Parkinson. Lord Potter, Heir Black, and pardon me, but I don't know you..." he began, looking at Justin.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchey. My father is Earl Aylesford in the Muggle World, and I am Baron Guernsey, his Heir." Justin stood up behind Harry. 

"Oh, bloody hell. You've really done it this time, Pansy. You insulted a Lord and two future ones." He muttered.

He stood tall and said formally, "Lord Potter, Baron Guernsey, Heir Black, I apologize on behalf of my younger sister-"

"I-" Pansy began.

"Quiet!" He barked, shaking her shoulder, "You've gotten our family into enough trouble for one day."

"But, Phee! Mother said-"

"I don't care what Mother said, she's not the Lord of our House! You do realize that should Lord Potter take insult, he could challenge Father to a duel? And because Lord Potter is not fully trained, he could hire a professional duelist in his place? You could have lost our family's title to him, you silly girl!" 

Phoebus continued to Harry, Justin and Draco, "I hope you can forgive my sister's transgressions, and know that her views do not reflect the way most of our family feels." 

"Thank you for the apology, Viscount Paston. But your sister should know that the House of Black will not forget this insult to the late Lady Potter." Said Draco.

Harry nodded. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he would never forget who insulted his Mother. 

"I accept your apology, Viscount Paston, was it?" Said Justin.

"Yes. My Father holds the title of Earl Yarmouth within the Wizarding World as we are an Ancient House."

"I find the Wizarding World's Nobility fascinating. There seem to be more levels to yours than in the Muggle World." Commented Justin. 

"About the same, but also a bit different. The Houses of Potter and Black hold titles in the Muggle World as well as the Wizarding World because they can trace their lineage back to King Arthur's time, when the two Kingdoms weren't separated." Explained Draco.

"Quite. If you don't mind, I have to go write my Father about Pansy. Flint, leave them alone or I'll report you to Professor Snape." Sighed Phoebus.

Flint grunted at Phoebus' glare but headed back towards the Slytherin Table. 

"It was an pleasure to meet you Lord Potter, Heir Black. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal." He bowed at Harry and Draco, and nodded his head at Justin. 

Phoebus left, dragging a reluctant Pansy behind him.

Harry turned to Draco, "What does Mudblood mean?" 

"It's an awful word." Said Hermione from behind him. Harry turned to see a sour look on her face. "It's like calling me the N-Word because my skin is darker than yours... It's a horrid slur."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But don't worry, only bigots use it, like Parkinson's Mother. Not anyone that really matters."

"I'm guessing her Father doesn't?" Asked Justin.

"He doesn't, but only because he doesn't like to risk angering the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, the majority of which are either Light or Grey. It's generally only the Dark Minor Houses that tut pureblood supremacy. And that's because they want the prestige that the Noble Houses hold. It's how You-Know-Who came to power in the first place, by promising smaller houses that they were still above someone." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"It's time for class. Let's go, we don't want to be late for transfiguration." Said Hermione.

With that the four friends gathered their things and left the great hall. Three members of the group, Harry, Draco and Justin, resolved to write their families of the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for not updating for a few months... I had the 2nd half of the chapter written out but obviously needed the first half which was harder..
> 
> Phoebus is pronounced fee-bus


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of chapter 9, added about a thousand words... might want to go read that if you haven't....
> 
> Oh and if you want an actor to picture Hermione's brother Nathaniel... 
> 
> Jordan Fisher (absolutely perfect! Almost exactly how I imagined him!!)

Halloween had passed bittersweetly. Bitter, because Harry had been forced to acknowledge the truth of his parents deaths. They had not died because his father was a drunk driver, but rather they had been murdered. He had seen where it had happened, and finally been to his parents graves'. It made it so vividly real to him.

Halloween had also been sweet (and Harry didn't just mean because he got to eat candy for once). Harry had met his new guardians and also a family friend. He was still a bit nervous about Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina. He liked them, but he had learned from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to be cautious. Uncle Remus however, he felt immediately safe with. Harry had quietly told him that and learned that it was because his Magic recognized that he was considered Remus' pup.

As the month of November progressed, it got very cold. The wind bit at their noses and hands. The mountains around the school became white with the first snows. Frost covered the school grounds every morning. Hagrid could be seen having to defrost the broomsticks so they could practice. 

And they needed the practice because the first Quidditch game of the season was this weekend. This Saturday, Harry would be playing his first game of Quidditch. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. He was doubly excited and nervous because Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina were coming with Uncle Remus, Aunt Andi and Aunt Cissa to watch him play. Aunt Andi was also bringing her husband, who Aunt Andi said Harry could call Uncle Ted. He had never had so much family, and never had he had this much support.

Harry had been forced (and was mostly willing as he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his newfound family) to practice day and night by Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. He learned from Uncle Remus that his father had played Chaser while at school. And that he would be very proud that Harry made the team his first year. To congratulate him, Remus had sent him James' copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that had been left in his apartment years ago. 

Harry read it religiously and learned there were over seven hundred different way to commit a Quidditch foul. They had all happened once at a World Cup game in 1473. Seekers were generally the smallest and fastest players (and they were usually the ones that got hurt the most). People had died during games, though it was rare. One of the weirdest facts he had learned was that sometimes Referees just up and vanished in the middle of a game, only to turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. 

Harry, Draco, Ron, Sophie, and Hermione had grown closer over the weeks he'd been back at Hogwarts. Fighting a troll together would do that to people. Sophie and Ron had gained some sorely needed confidence that came from having good friends. Draco had lost some of his snobbish and prat-like behavior that came from growing up with only his family for company. Harry had learned to trust more, especially now that he knew Dudley would never be able to scare these friends away. Hermione had relaxed a bit of her strictness of adhering to the rules. Which they had learned she did because she had a rowdy little brother, Nate, who liked to make up his own rules.

They were sitting outside in the courtyard after classes on a picnic blanket that Dora had gotten for them. They were huddled around a blue flame in a jar that Hermione had conjured, trying to stay warm and enjoy the clear weather. Ron was smashing Draco at Wizards Chess. Sophie was doing Transfiguration homework. Hermione was reading her Potions textbook and Harry was reading his father's copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. They had just begun to warm up when they spotted Snape crossing the courtyard. They immediately moved the fire behind Harry's back, almost certain they'd get in trouble for it despite Dora's reassurances they wouldn't. They were positive Snape hadn't seen the fire, but he generally looked for an excuse to tell them off anyway. He limped over towards them. 

"Potter!" He barked, "Is that a library book? Give it to me, library books are not to be taken out of the castle. Five points from Gryffindor." 

He yanked the book out of Harry's hands. 

"Professor! That's not a library book! It's Harry's dad's, give it back!" Exclaimed Sophie.

Snape sneered, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your absurd lies and disrespect, Roper." 

He walked away back towards the entrance hall.

Immediately those on the picnic blanket erupted into outraged talking. 

"Harry, you really must do something about Professor Snape!" Said Hermione.

"What am I supposed to do? He's a professor..." muttered Harry, dejected.

"Write your Uncle Percival." Said Ron, "That's what most kids do when they have trouble with their teachers, they write..."

"Their parents." Said Harry, "I don't have parents. And the Dursley's never cared about what teachers said."

"But Grandpa and Grandma will care, Harry. I promise you that. They're coming to the Quidditch match. They'll probably take care of Snape then." Said Sophie.

Harry sighed, "Alright. I'll write Uncle Percival. But what if it makes Snape worse?" 

"Then Mr. Graves can take it to the School Governors." Said Draco, "This is unacceptable. The man bullies you in class and out of it whenever he gets the chance. It needs to stop, or he needs to be fired." 

They gathered their things and headed back inside the castle to the library. Once in the library, Harry started his letter.

_Dear Uncle Percival and Aunt Seraphina_

_While I look forward to seeing you and most of the family this Saturday at the Quidditch Match, I am writing to you on another matter._

_Draco, Sophie, Ron, and Hermione told me to write you that Professor Snape has been bullying me in class and out._

_In class he will take points for 'breathing too loud' and 'incompetence'. If I don't do something right, instead of telling me what I did wrong or how to correct it, he says I'm stupid and Vanishes my Potion, then gives me a Troll for that lesson since I don't turn anything in. He does this to Neville Longbottom too. Neville is so scared of him that half the time he messes up and drops bottles._

_Today, I was reading dad's _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in the courtyard. Snape came up to me, told me that library books aren't supposed to leave the castle and took five points from Gryffindor then yanked it out of my hands. Sophie told him that it was dad's and to give it back. Professor Snape took ten points for 'absurd lies and disrespect'. _

_I was reluctant to write to you until today. The Dursley's wouldn't care if I was being bullied by a teacher. But Sophie told me that you would care and that I should tell you._

_I don't care about the points he took from Gryffindor, I just want dad's book back. It's the only thing I have of his._

_Harry_

He left the library and went to the Owlery to give Hedwig the letter to take.

\---

Two days later, it was Saturday. They hadn't heard from Uncle Percival or Aunt Seraphina. Harry hoped it meant they weren't mad at him. 

He was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Ron, Hermione, and Sophie. The Great Hall was filled with yummy breakfast smells (that were making Harry slightly nauseous) and the loudness of everyone talking about the first Quidditch Match of the season. 

"You need to eat something, Harry." Said Sophie.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Said Harry.

"Just have a bit of toast, that shouldn't upset your stomach too much." Said Hermione. 

"It might even make it feel a bit better." Said Dora, who walked over from the Hufflepuff table. 

"Harry." He heard from the doors of the Great Hall.

Standing in the doorway was Uncle Percival, Aunt Seraphina, Aunt Andi, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Remus, and a man standing next to Aunt Andi with blonde hair and a slight stomach who Harry guessed was Uncle Ted. 

"Uncle Percival!" Hermione

"Grandpa!" Sophie

"Mum!" Draco

"Dad!" Dora

"Uncle Remus!" Harry

Harry heard chuckling throughout the hall.

"Did you-"

"Guys plan that?" Asked Fred and George. 

Harry blushed. 

"Harry." Said Percival, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"We'll discuss Professor Snape after the game, but don't worry. You're not in trouble." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Uncle Remus." Said Harry, giving Remus a hug.

"Your parents would be so proud of you. Well, Jamie would be. Your mother on the other hand would be worried." 

"Really?"

"She adored Quidditch but I rather doubt that she would be pleased you got on the team as a first year. I think she would have preferred third or fourth year. She'd be worried about you the entire game." Smiled Remus.

"Harry." Oliver Wood walked over.

"Oliver, this is my Uncle Percival and Uncle Remus. They've come to watch the game."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Come on Harry. It's time to get ready for the game."

"Good luck, Harry. I'm sure you'll be great." Said Remus.

\---

After the game, which Gryffindor won (and Harry almost died in), Uncle Percival met Harry in the Entrance Hall. 

"Cissa, Andi, Ted, and Sera are staying in the Great Hall with Draco, Dora, Sophie, Ron and Hermione. Remus said that Professor Snape would not enjoy his presence. You'll have to escort to the dungeons, I'm afraid." 

Harry took Percival down to the dungeons and to Snape's office.

Percival knocked on the door. 

"Enter."

Percival walked in with Harry trailing behind him. 

Snape sneered, "Who are you? Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"I am Lord Regent Potter, Percival Graves, Professor Snape. I am here because my Ward says you unjustly took a book of his and have refused to give it back."

"Your arrogant little brat is lying. It's a library book and had no business being out of the castle."

"On the contrary, Professor Snape. I know for a fact that book was his father's. It was given to him by a family friend. Please return Lord Potter's property or face the consequences. And do not call my Ward names."

Snape opened his desk draw and withdrew Harry's book. 

He thrust it at Harry, "Here. You're just like your father, Potter. He too had visions of grandeur that were undeserved. At least he could fight his own battles."

Harry growled under his breath as he took the book from Snape. Percival grabbed his shoulder and squeezed slightly, shaking his head at Harry.

"Mister Snape." Drawled Percival, "Lord Potter does not have visions of grandeur and they are not undeserved. He is Lord Henry Potter, Duke of Lennox, Earl of Stinchcombe; and you will treat him with the respect his titles afford him. Even if he wasn't a Noble, you do not have to right to call him names. It is rude, and unbefitting a Professor of Hogwarts. I understand you had problems with Harry's late father. James told me all about them." 

At this Snape paled significantly.

"Harry is not his father, Professor. If you continue to bully and berate him for insignificant and petty things, I will have no choice but to take this before the Wizengamot. A Hogwarts Professor disrespecting a Head of an Noble House, who is also a minor and considered a War Hero? Unheard of. There would be outrage in the streets and you would almost certainly lose your job, quite possibly be lynched by the public."

"Don't threaten me, Mister Graves."

"Lord Regent Potter, Professor Snape. I have been nothing but respectful to you, have the same curtesy for me. And I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you what I estimate would happen as I see it. I was the Director of Magical Security for 25 years at MACUSA. I call things as I see them."

Snape paled further.

"I heard you are also bullying another boy by the name of Neville Longbottom, the Heir Apparent of the Duchy of Ross. You will stop this immediately. He has done nothing to you."

Snape sneered, "Longbottom is atrocious at Potions."

"I was told you Vanish students Potions if they make a mistake, instead of correcting them. Or _teaching_ them. I suggest you actually _teach_ them something, instead of just throwing a recipe on the blackboard and hoping for the best."

"All these students are dunderheads, why bother trying to teach them if they can't learn?." 

At this Percival glared at him.

"What are you threatening to do to me if I don't do as you say?" Sneered Snape, curling his lip at Percival and Harry.

"I will alert the Hogwarts Board of Governors, I believe Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Dowager-Regent Lady Longbottom, is on it. As am I, as Lord Regent Potter."

"The Potter's don't have a seat on the Board!" Exclaimed Snape.

"No, they didn't, until Harry. The late Lady Potter was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, as discovered via Heritage Parchment. Harry inherited a seat Lady Potter never knew she had."

Snape's eyes widened and his jaw fell open slightly. Then he seemed to compose himself. 

"Fine!" He growled, "I'll be more 'fair'. But I'm not going to treat Potter-(at this Percival cleared his throat)-Mister Potter, like he's Merlin's gift to the world."

"I'm not asking you to, Sir. I just want to be treated like Harry. Plain Harry. I didn't even know I was a Lord until I went to Hogwarts, Aunt Petunia always said my parents were drunks and poor. I just want to be normal but I know that I can't be." Said Harry.

Snape stared at him.

"You were placed with Petunia?!" 

"Yes?"

Snape sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"I apologize, Lord Potter. I assumed that you had been raised as your father was. Spoiled and entitled. Knowing that you were left with Tuney, well I wouldn't wish that on the Dark Lord himself."

"Tuney?!" Gasped Harry.

"I knew your Mother and Aunt growing up. We lived in the same neighborhood."

"Perhaps if Harry behaves himself, you could tell him some stories of his mother." Suggested Percival.

"Perhaps." Said Snape, grudgingly.

"Thank you for your time, Professor. We must be going." 

Percival bowed his head and Snape, leaving the office and beckoning Harry who was still staring at Snape in astonishment. He ran to catch up with Percival.

"And that is how you handle a bully, Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

Percival apparated to the site of Peverell Castellum. They had decided to open the Castle ahead of the Christmas Holidays, so Harry could immediately return to a home. Seraphina had gone to Gringotts to search the Potter, Pevensie, and Ravenclaw Vaults, hoping to find portraits of his close ancestors to hang. The only Magical Portraits in Peverell Castellum were of Ignotus Peverell, his wife, and his two brothers. (There was another portrait of four people, but it did not move or talk. It was believed to be as old as the Castellum itself). 

Then she was heading to Godric's Hallow, where she would meet up with Remus Lupin. No one had been in Peverell Place since they had removed James and Lily's bodies. The house itself was under a stasis charm. They hoped to find things of Harry's parents' and himself to fill the castle and make it more homely. Percival was going to meet up with them at his and Seraphina's apartment because only he, as the Potter Regent, could go to the Castellum while it was under Death Wards.

The Castellum had been built in the 340s AD during the time period of the Romans. No one knew exactly who built the castle. The records showed that it came into the ownership of the Peverell family around 558AD. He looked around the supposedly empty field where he had landed. Though he could not see it, he knew the Castellum stood there. 

He walked to the edge of the field, looking for the Ward stone so he could lift the Death Wards. They had been in place since Jamie's death because Harry could not deactivate them until he became the Lord.

"Aha!" 

He pulled out a vial of blood that he had taken from Harry at the Quidditch match two weeks ago. He poured it on to the stone in a runic pattern.

" _Vitae Mortem Custodia_ "

The Ward Stone flashed golden and the blood shimmered. It sank into the ground. In the field, the air waved as the Wards protecting the image of the Castellum fell.

Where there was once an empty field now stood an ancient castle, older than Hogwarts or even Windsor Castle itself. Percival now stood inside a tall large stone square guardhouse. (Not that anyone had really used the guardhouse since the 1300s when the Blood Wards had been placed). There were ancient spears and swords that lined the walls. (He knew that No-Maj archaeologists and historians would kill to get a look at these perfectly preserved specimens). He walked out of the guardhouse and back towards the field. 

The dirt road by the guardhouse had turned to cobblestone. The Castellum was a magnificently large structure. It had a wall that stretched around the entire castle, with round medium height towers at each corner. Inside the wall was the Castle itself, 5 stories tall. It had 3 tall and slim towers. It was ancient, though it looked like it had barely aged two hundred years. He walked up the short flight of stairs to the giant twin doors.

He pressed his hand to oak doors and closed his eyes, pushing his Magic into the castle, willing it to recognize he was the Regent of the Family. 

"The Lord Regent Potter commands you open."

There was an echoing bang from inside the castle and the doors creaked open. Immediately The candles lit with flames down the hallway, and Percival looked around the Entrance Hall. He had not been here since 1942, at the height of Grindelwald's reign. Charlus had been using it as a War Headquarters. Dumbledore may have founded the Order of the Phoenix during Grindelwald's War but Charlus had led it from 1936-1944. When Dumbledore had finally put his love for Grindelwald aside and began to really fight, Charlus had stepped down.

The stone floors of the Castle had Sapphire blue carpets with golden whirls on them. Only about five inches of the stone was visible, close to the walls. On the walls hung different types and styles of war shields. There was a bang and the doors slammed shut behind him.

*POP* *POP* *POP*

Percival whirled around to find three house elfs standing behind him.

"Master Regent Potter, sir?" Asked an elf with bright blue eyes.

"Yes. I didn't know the castle still had elves serving it."

"Oh yes, Master Regent Potter, sir. We be sent by Master Jamie for Mistress Lils and Little Master Harry, but they never come."

"You were sent here by Jamie?" Asked Percival.

"Yes sirs. When Mister Evil Voldie comes to Peverell Place! Master Jamie sent us as soon as the Wards be breached. Mistress Lils and Little Master Harry was suppose to follow, but they did not. Then, Roo bes feeling Master Jamie die and then Mistress Lils." 

At this the elf burst into tears. 

"But Little Master Harry lives!" Exclaimed another elf.

"But Little Master Harry does not come!" Said the third elf.

"Harry will be coming here soon. What are your names?"

"I be Roo, Master Regent Potter." Said the elf with bright blue eyes. He had stopped crying as soon as Percival said that Harry would be coming here.

"I be Kanga!" Said an elf with the same blue eyes as Roo.

"I be Eeyore!" Said the third elf with big droopy ears.

Percival smiled, "I see Lils named you. I remember she loved Winnie the Pooh. I don't remember Jamie and Lils having elves at Peverell Place though, when did they get you?"

"Oh yes! Mistress Lils loved Winnie the Pooh. We be the elves of the McKinnon's originally, we be little elveses when they's all killed. Mistress Lils could not see us suffer withouts the McKinnon Magic, and says she adopted us."

"I understand. I'm guessing that there was an escape plan at Godric's Hallow, and you three were part of it?"

"Yes, Master Regent Potter. We was to apparate to Peverell Castellum, and Mistress Lils was supposed to follow with Little Master Harry, then Master Jamie was supposed to follow her. But none came. We elves felt Master and Mistress die, but not Little Master Harry." Said Kanga.

"We goes to bring Little Master Harry here ourselves but Master Siri says that Little Master is to go with Mister Hagrid to Hogwartsy Castle to be safe with Headmasters Dumbledore." Said Eeyore.

"Master Siri? Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Master Regent Potter. He comes after dark haired man leaves, who cries when he sees Mistress Lils. Master Siri tried to heal Little Master's head, but did not work. Mister Hagrid comes and tells Master Siri that Headmasters Dumbledore wants Little Master Harry behind the Wards at Hoggywarts until the Death Eaters can all be caught. Master Siri gives Mister Hagrid his motiecycle because Mister Hagrid has Portkey, and Portkeys not being good for babies." Said Roo.

"Yous saying that Little Master Harry wills be coming here?" Said Kanga.

"Yes. Along with myself and my wife. I am Percival Graves, Jamie's Great-Uncle. Harry is now in my custody because Lily's sister's family abused him. We will be living here as it is one of the safest places in Great Britain."

"Mistress Lils would be very upset! Little Master Harry wasn't supposed to go to Miss Tuney. Miss Tuney is not liking Magic, she says." Said Eeyore.

"Not she doesn't, and she unfortunately made her thoughts very known to Harry." Sighed Percival.

"You is moving in soon? We keeps castle ready for Master Harry. We has room already set up!" Said Roo.

"You have a room for Harry set up?" Asked Percival, "Show me please."

Roo took Percival's leg and apparated them both upstairs. The other two elves followed.

"Where are we?" Asked Percival.

"Third floor, the safest floor. If someone bes coming in on top or bottom, two floors in between." Said Kanga.

Percival nodded his head. He was planning to put both Seraphina and himself along with Harry on this floor. They led him to an mahogany door with a golden plaque on the front that read 'Harry's Room'. 

"This is room that Master Jamie has us set up for Little Master Harry when he's baby. We changes it every year so when he comes, it be ready." Said Roo.

Percival opened the bedroom door and walked in. The walls were light green with a slight gold trim on the top and bottom. On the left wall was a poster for Puddlemere United (the favorite team of the Potters). 

In the middle of the room was a full size bed with a frame made of iron. It had iron branches with little leaves weaving through each other over the mattress. The branches and leaves swayed a little through a nonexistent breeze. The sheets were red and gold. On the foot of the bed was a knitted blanket of gold, blue, and green. He knew that Lily had knitted it personally. Laid out on the bed in front of the pillows were six stuffed animals. A stag, wolf, black dog, rat, a Tigger, and Lily's own Pooh Bear. At the foot of the bed was a cedar chest and when Percival opened it, there were handmade quilts that he knew Lily's grandmother had created. 

The bed stand was a beautifully carved tree stump, with stags and does running around it. On it was a framed picture of Jamie and Lils playing with Harry on the floor in the living room of Peverell Place. Percival recognized that photo well, as he had taken it. Next to the photo was a silver snitch, a practice snitch. On the wall opposite the bed was a dresser that looked like it was made from the same wood as the bed stand. 

There was a French window on the left of the bed. On the windowsill was a golden owl stand. Under the window was a desk made of oak. There were quills, fountain pens, rolls of parchment, and an ink well all set up. On the opposite wall was a bookcase and a comfy looking armchair in the corner.

Percival thought that Harry would love this room. It was almost like living in the forest itself. He knew it had been inspired by Lily, who had loved to lay under or in a tree to read.

"You all did a wonderful job. I'm sure Harry will love this."

"Thank yous Master Regent Potter. We keeps the same color scheme that Mistress Lils' likes. But we makes the sheets Gryffindor colors for Master Jamie." Said Kanga.

"Did you three ever meet Remus Lupin?"

"Master Remy, yes!"

"Please set up a room on this floor for him along with one for my wife and I. A few guest rooms probably wouldn't hurt, either."

"Would Master Regent Potter like the kitchens to be stocked and the living rooms updated?" Asked Eeyore.

"Yes. Please do. And know that the Graves house elf, Muffy, may be showing up soon." 

"Of course, Master Regent."

"I must be going now. But I'll be back in a few days with Remus and my wife Seraphina. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come to one of us."

"Yes, Master Regent Potter."

"And you may call me Master Percy if you wish. Master Regent Potter is a bit of a mouthful as is Percival. I have to get Harry to start calling me Uncle Percy."

\--- 

He left the Castellum and met up with Seraphina and Remus. 

"Did you find anything interesting?" Asked Percival.

"Quite a bit, actually." Said Remus.

"I think Harry will love it." Said Seraphina with a smile, "How was the Castellum?"

"Apparently Jamie and Lils bonded with three house elves and they are setting up the castle as we speak. They already have Harry's room set up, I think he'll be very happy there." Said Percival.

"Roo, Kanga, and Eeyore. I forgot all about them when Jamie and Lils died." Said Remus, astonished.

"Probably because they were living behind the Death Wards." Said Percival.

"Quite possibly. So we're ready for Harry, then?" Asked Seraphina.

"Yep. Just need him." Percival laughed. 

They were going to make sure this was a Christmas Harry would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the bed looks like, search for enchanted forest iron bed on google...

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed I changed the Duke of Inverness to Duke of Lennox... Honestly I just read about 4 fics where Harry was Duke of Inverness... it bugged me, so I changed it... I'm a little iffy about using Lennox because the title does belong to someone.. but hey fanfiction!


End file.
